Long Lost
by Adam the Pirate Assassin King
Summary: As a child Ayato Usagi Kaze was spared by lord fire, sister of Frieza and Coola, as a slave after she took everything away from him. After escaping her ship, he landed on a planet that resembles that of earth but many changes. Trying now to adjust to this new life he's In. OcAyaHarem, NaruSaku, SasuHina, IchiHime, Etc, Crossover Fairy Tail, One Piece, Naruto, Bleach, DBZ.
1. Chapter 1 Prologue

Long Lost

* * *

 **Summary:** As a child Ayato Usagi Kaze was spared by lord fire, sister of Frieza and Coola, as a slave after she took everything away from him. After escaping her ship, he landed on a planet that resembles that of earth but many changes. Trying now to adjust to this new life he's In.

* * *

 **Pairings:** OC Ayato x Konan, Ino, Karin (From Naruto), Erza, Edo Wendy, Cana (From Fairy Tail), Robin, Boa Hancock, FemLuffy (From One Piece), Soi-fon, Rangiku, Yuruichi (From Bleach), Erasa, OC (Goku's Daughter), OC Majin (From DBZ). NaruSaku, SasuHina, ZoTashi, NaLu, Gruvia, ShikaTema, GaaMatsu, Etc.

* * *

Chapter 1

Prologue

* * *

(Location: Solar System, Specific Location: Unknown)

In a far, far away distant part of the universe, there laid a heavily saucer thick ship, hovering In space as though It was a normal Routine drive. The ship Itself was filled with many windows all around the side, along with bulb large yellow bright paint markings representing the ship as part of the "Cold" Families.

The cold family was the universes worst, and most dangerous families, running Itself It's own empire, taking over, and destroying many countless worlds without giving a care, Just as though If It was for fun, killing countless lives of many Innocent defenceless species.

This ship contained a particular member, one that had destroyed more worlds than her brothers Frieza, and Coola. Inside the ship, In It's silver cleansed dark hallways she walked, a small, but powerful lifeform walked down the halls taking to a lizard like man like alien with an evil smirk on his face. He wore the new standard amour which took a more of a square rectangular shape from his waist to his shoulders, therefore making the armour more movable to fight In.

Next to him was his leader, Just like Frieza, and Coola, she took a fist normal form like they do. This form was different In mainly colours, she was red with her lips, her legs, her face, and her arms. And also taking the size of her brothers. She was only slimmer as a difference between her and her brothers.

Lately, she hasn't been In the best of moods lately. Why? Ever since a surviving Saiyan known as Son Goku, AKA Kakarott, the son of Bardock defeated Frieza, and killed Coola twice, the cold family has been pushed back lately, with her mainly rebuilding the empire, which was collapsing. She was angry with her brothers, and father, mainly because of her brothers obsession with revenge, and her father with power, which led to her brother Frieza, and her father King Cold, being killed by the hands of an Unknown Saiyan (Note: For those who don't know It was Future Trunks). Leading the empire alone proved to be a more of a challenge than expected to, which led to her making risky decisions such as making high ranking members of the empire leaders, not that she has a choice. Fire, the daughter of king cold, and sister of Frieza, and Coola, was alone holding back the damage her pathetic family had put them on. All because of Kakarott. Though she did have a piece of her mind to go to planet Earth to kill him along with everyone else on the planet, however lately she heard of the level of strength he possess, and the many battles he had fought to protect the earth from destruction. To say the least she feared him In some ways. Though that fear only furthered her anger, and hatred for him.

But that's what slaves are for.

That's right, the only way how she managed to keep the empire from collapsing was by taking species, and making them Into slaves, by selling them, or forcing them to work for her. But there's no slave that she prefers than her private slaves, the ones who take In her rage, the ones that were forced to be her hitting doll.

Such as the Human, from a planet known as earth, a different earth known as Ayato Usagi Kaze. The last human form the planet earth. Or as fire would refer to It as the other earth. Lightyears away from the earth Kakarott lives In, there was another planet, which had the same qualities, and name as the earth, however In some ways It was different because of the power levels, mainly the humans who lived there didn't have anything like the ones on earth where Kakarott lives In. Which was also the same planet Fire had destroyed, before killing everyone besides Ayato on the planet.

"How's the report on the planet Nab?" Fire Asked her lizard companion.

"It's sssssssssssss, a tragedy my lordssssssssssssss. The Nabianssssss. Have started an uprising ssssssssss, which pushed our men back sssssssssss. As estimated, the Nabians would retake Nab through one more sssssssssssssss, moon cycle." The large blue green lizard alien Said.

"Send more troops, kill the leaders of the uprising." Fire ordered.

"But lord sssssssssss. We don't have enough troops ssssssss to spare." The Lizard Said.

"As always Slither, we come across the same problem again, and again. "Not enough this not enough that", ever since my foolish family tried to take revenge, and power, from Kakarott this empire has been falling apart. If only those fools would realise sooner that the empire was more Important than revenge against a single Saiyan, especially Vegeta, thanks to Frieza our "Saiyan" problem has been split Into two, the "Cold" family has been collapsing ever since." Fire Said, to the now known commander Slither.

"I seeeeeeeeeeeeeee. But as I heard sssssssss, the planet known as earth ssssssssss, have these ssssssssss, Dragon Balls that could grant any wish sssssssssss, such as reviving people from the dead back alive ssssssss." Slither Hissed.

"True, but the planet earth Is under protection from those Saiyan scum, and since they've become stronger, and stringer this had become difficult to track down and wish for my family to be brought back to life." Fire Said, with disgust In her voice. **Swish!** "And besides." Fire Said, as she along with Slither stepped Inside a large open tube area which seemed to be a lift. "Why would I revive fools to only die again." Fire Said. **Swish!** Before the doors closed. Pressing a button for her, slither pressed the top button to get to the top floor. At speed, the elevator lifted them up high fast. At first they were closed by glass doors, looking at nothing but more metal as they sped through It, before It changed towards the scenery of a large prison, with blue shields blocking prisoners from escaping, In these small bedroom sized cells, thousand, thousands of these cells there were. Fire Smirked evilly at her glorious sight, of countless prisoners, who were either crying, giving up hope, or going Insane, the sight truly made her Chuckle. Before It was blocked by the metal steal wall, which disappeared again to show her the bridge.

There she looked at a green lighting coming from the down sides of her walls, which showed a large hall way, with two paths splitting and Joining later on, where one of her slaves was holding a sponge, and cleaning the dark floor which resembled the ceiling and the walls.

The slave himself was fair skinned, looked human like, but had pointy ears. He had green eyes, and green messy hair, he wore the usual clothes he had before he was a slave, white representative captain white clothes, which were torn and messy, with a few blood stains, and around his neck was a shock collar to force him to work either he wants to or not. As soon as he hear Fire enter the hall way he looked at her, before giving a "EEEEP!" of horror, before scrubbing the floor harder, and harder.

Fire Smirked at her slave, and walked by him, she extended her finger form her right arm, and slowly whipped It across the floor, to check If there was a speck of dirt. To her disappointment, there was only a few tiny specks of dust. Looking down with her dark eyes at the slave, she Smirked evilly, before Saying, "Why Is there only a few specks of dust? When Is specifically asked as quote "I want **Everything** cleaned, without any signs of dust what so ever" Did I not?".

The slave stopped scrubbing for a bit, and turned stiff, slowly, he turned his head up, as he did his facial expression was filled with nothing but fear, his eyes widened In fear, his face sweating, and his Jaws opened. He looked at his master, trying hard not to shiver In fear. "S-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-sorry-ry-ry Lord Fire-Sama…. B-but I th-thought It'd b-be easier I-If I f-f-first cleaned the-the floor on-once- a-and a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-again." The Slave Replied, In Stuttered tone, his voice filled with an Icy cold fear filled.

"So, It'd be easier to clean It once, and go over It again hmmmm?" Fire Asked, while Slither Smirked evilly.

"…."

"…"

"…."

Silence filled the hallways, as the slave looked at his master with complete fear In his eyes.

"If that's so, then be It." Fire Said. "If that's your method then fine, but I want these floors cleaned without any trace of dust… Or, you know, I'll torture you, In the "Torture Chamber"." Fire Said.

"I-I-I-I-I'll do what I can Lord Fire-Sama, please not that I'll scrub harder!" The Slave panicked, before cleaning the floor ten times harder, and harder, and harder.

"Good." Fire Said, before she, and Slither, walked away from the slave, and continued to the bridge. As Fire made her way to the bridge, outside of the large doors, were two large guards that resembled as bulls, wearing similar armour as Slither, except It was blue, and with brown fur. The sight of Fire made them Immediately stiffen and bowed to their leader, letting her, and Slither through.

 **WHOOOOOO!** "Lord Fire-Sama, and General Slither-Sama on deck!" Yelled what appeared to be a small alien with blue armour pink arms, and legs with a white helmet on only revealing his dark eyes saluted, along with a few other members who were doing the same to their leader, and general.

"Captain, where's our next course?" Fire Asked. She sat on her mobile throne, Just like Frieza, and Coola, her throne was a hovering chair vehicle, painted however In red colour rather than the simple silver grey shiny tint as Frieza's, and Coola's were.

"Fire-Sama, we're heading out to planet Grok. The Agroians have already taken their planet back, and along with the help of the "Galactic Authorities" have already acquired many of our secret plans." The Captain Replied, Informing the upset Cold member.

"I thought I ordered those plans to be deleted and transferred to the ship. Why haven't they did?" Demanded Fire, In a Stern, and Angry tone.

"My apologies my Lord." The Captain bowed In apology. "But a foolish commander believed It'd be best to keep those secrets I the base, In case of fear of losing the data permanently." He Informed.

"That's precisely why I wanted him to do that. Either we lose or have the plans Isn't such a big loss, but falling Into the enemy hands Is, now they may have an advantage of locating us and capturing us." Fire Said. Her throne moved to the left, and took her to the large window of the bridge, she looked In deep space as she thought of what to do. "Change course Ninety degrees to the right, and move Two hundred thousand Kilometres per hour." Fire Ordered.

"But Fire-Sama… Why?" The Captain Asked, with a confusing eye expression, along with the rest of the crew.

"Because we'll be going towards a trap to Grok, and besides, If the enemy has our secrets we will need to be hiding for now, and what better place to hide than deep space. If we move to a un-coordinated part of space then the search for us will be Impossible for them. And besides…" Fire Said, as she Smiled, with an evil Grin. "I may have a plan to get the empire back on It's feet." She Said.

"What!" Exclaimed everyone besides Slither, at their Lords surprising speech.

"H-h-h-h-how Fire-Sama?!" Asked the now Shocked Captain.

"It'll be all to be said, once the heat dies down with the Authorities." Fire Said. "At the meantime, where's my slave, the one from, that planet?" Fire Asked, with an evil Smirk.

* * *

(Location: Salve Cell 497)

On a hovering platform carrying Fire, and Slither, along with a Bee humanoid type of alien with dark blue armour, controlling the platform, they stopped at a specific cell. Fire looked at delight as her slave ran behind a hard Iron rusty giant bench from her. The slave looked to be no more than Six years old, he was a human. He looked at Fire with his terrified brown eyes, and while his short brown messy hair shiver along with his body In fear, the fair skinned boy looked terrified with his facial expression. "Come out now." Fire Said, In a cold dark voice filled with a terrifying tone of fear. The boy took a step to the side, as he looked at the Cold member, he managed to get out of the darkness of the bench looking at his master with fear, his clothes Just like all the other slaves were his casual before he was captured, he wore a dark Jumper dirty, dirty Jeans, and messy shoes, his face was dirty, and his right cheek had a cut. "Ahhhh Ayato, I've been waiting for you." Fire Smirked.

Slither reached his arm towards Ayato, before It extended to grab the boy by his right leg, and reeling him on to the platform. "Help." He Said, In fear, In a whisper.

For the next few hours, all anyone could hear, was the screams, and cries of a helpless young boy.

* * *

(Timeskip: One Week Later)

Ayato back In his cell cried continually from his torture that Fire put him In. He wanted It to end he wanted It to be done for he wanted It to stop. All he wanted, was a way to get away from this place.

He hated Fire so much, she took everything away from him, his family, his home, his friends, everything. By this point there was nothing that could satisfy him besides going far far far away from this place. Far away from this place.

 **BOOM!**

Ayato was sent flying to the wall of his cell, Just like many of the other slaves were. He ran to his shield door, and looked at the outside. "AHHHHHHHHHHHH!" He saw two of Fire's men fall from the edge followed by a broken platform.

"WE'RE UNDER ATTACK!"

"FIGHT BACK!"

"THERE'S TOO MANY OF THEM!"

He heard yells as countless men kept running to every direction of the ship.

 **BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM!**

Man more explosions were followed, Ayato couldn't help but lean on the shield, as he did he tried to get a better view. **BAM!** Ayato fell down onto the ground, along with a few of other slaves who followed to, after their shields were shut down. Ayato looked around to see many slaves coming out, stepping out of the shields, before running away, and going crazy about their freedom. Ayato got up quickly, and walked slowly to the right, and up to an elevator along with other slaves. As the elevator closed, It rose up fast, turning from the large window from a steal metal view to the full view of the cells. **BOOM!** Ayato, along with the slaves all fell towards the window where the ship had tilted, as his face forest hit the window, the slaves followed him, taking quick steps back, he looked at the window which was about to be done for, cracks filled the window, the slaves tried to get back as fast as possible. **CREEEK!** The window burst open. "AHHHHHHHH!" Many slaves fell from the window, the ship tilted more, and more slaves were slipping towards the edge, Ayato tried to claw his way back up, but he couldn't he managed to slow down the paste of his slip, but that's all he could do, but by the time he reached the edge he stopped slipping. Sighing In relief he was happy that he made It, but a slave that passed him by wasn't lucky, and grabbed his leg and pulled him down with him. "AHHHHHHHHHH!" Ayato, along with the slave fell down towards to the bottom of the ship, as Ayato fell he saw a dark figure saving the slave next to him, flying and grabbing him, then going under him and grabbed him. Ayato was floating down towards the ground, he looked behind him as he realised he was wrapped around his stomach by a arm which was hugged by a white latex suit.

"Are you okay?" Ayato looked behind him to see the person who Asked him looking at him with eyes of concern. He looked human but with red skin colour, he wore a white latex suit with a white cape, and a blue symbol which seemed to be a system of planets on his chest, he was large, and had white hair, and dark eyes, and wore some strange shades which covered his left eye only, and was green (Note: It's A Scouter).

"Y-Yeah." Ayato Replied.

"Good." He Said. He then dropped Ayato, and the slave down on a platform where other slaves were lined up by other species wearing the same suit as the man. "My name's Jin. We're the Galactic Authorities who've searched for Fire since the defeat of Frieza, King Cold, and Coola, her slave capture days are over, from here on out she's stopped." The man now known as Jin Said. Next to him two others flew, one seemed to be a female with pointy ears, and the other a male with scale skin, and a head that resembled a snake with yellow eyes. "Sil, Rep, am I glad you two are here. How's the assault on Fire, and Slither?" Jin Asked.

"We cornered, and blocked every sign of escape, It's It, Fire Is trapped." Rep Said.

"After all this time, It seems as though now that the Cold family empire Is no more." Sil Commented, as she crossed her arms.

"It's Fire we're talking about, she won't be easy to take down, countless souls were lost In battle Just by trying to kill her. Poison her. Murder her. Assassinate her. It won't be easy." Rep Said.

"While It may we at least have a good chance to save these slaves while we can, she may not be easy to take down, but I know we can." Jin Said.

 **BOOM!** Immediately, an explosion was caused high above their heads, debris fell over the heads of the Galactic Authorities, and the slaves. Crushing countless slaves, and a few members of the Galactic Authorities. Jin, Rep, and Sil, all managed to cover Ayato, and as many slaves as possible from the debris. They looked up to see a large cloud of smoke, before a red laser beam hit above them the other side of the ship, killing many slaves. The smoke cleared to reveal nothing more but Fire, and Slither, themselves, with fire holding up her right finger pointing, with a disappointed face, along with Slither who had a Smirk on, while having his arms crossed.

"She'll pay for that!" Growled Jin. "GET OUT OF HERE NOW! WE'LL HANDLE HER!" Jin Said, a she, Rep, and Sil, all flew towards Fire, and Slither, surrounding them. "Give up Fire, there's nowhere to run!" Rep Said, as he prepared to fight Fire, and Slither.

As they were having their conversation, Ayato ran towards the smoke that covered the hall ways to the escape route, unfortunately, the debris blocked It, forcing Ayato to change course, and running towards where other slaves were running, as he did, he ran towards another hallway, towards a door, before looking back at the battle with Fire, and Slither. As he watched the battle Intense, the doors slowly closed, shutting everyone off. He watched as many slaves ran as fast as possible before the doors shut, he heard their scream, and cries before being silence by another explosion coming from the outside. **BOOM!** Focusing now at the task at hand, Ayato followed the other slaves, without reading where they were going to with a sign saying "Escape Pods".

As Ayato, and the other slaves ran, he saw a few get blasted and blew up by what appeared to be beams. He turned to the right with his head to see Fire's men blasting, and killing slaves, with spheres of light yellow energy coming out of the palm of their hands. Ayato came across a man, one that was large, he tried to stop, but he hit him by the back of his leg at full speed by accident, he turned and looked and Smirked evilly at Ayato, who seemed scared, at full speed he didn't even push the man, opening his palm In front of Ayato, he was prepared to kill the boy, Ayato closed his eyes and was prepared for the worst, before. **BASH! BOOM!** Ayato heard that the guard was pushed, and the blast hit Instead wall. Ayato opened his eyes, and saw the man, on the ground, with scared eyes, he looked to see another man, a large one, a light blue green man, with only dark pants, and dark hair, looking down at the guard with his green snake eyes, before opening his right hand, and releasing a blast, killing the guard. He turned back looking at Ayato, who looked scared at him, he only looked with pity before walking towards the escape pods.

 **BOOM!** Another explosion happened behind Ayato, and Immediately started running. As Ayato ran, he saw slaves going Into these small silver pods, hovering over a shielded shaft, In a large room with thousands of them the same thing. He even saw some pods being sent away dropping from the shafts, and zooming away.

Ayato climbed onto a pod, but had no Idea how It worked, so he pushed all button he could see, as he did the doors closed.

 **BANG!** A slaves smashed his hands onto the glass window, with a facial expression of desperation. "LET ME IN PLEASE! PLEASE!" He Screamed. Ayato looked scared, before what appeared to be a figure flying through, killing the slave, as he and the figure was sent flying to the edge. Dust covered his view, before It cleared, revealing the figure to be nothing but Fire, who seemed to be unscratched, as she held the dead slave by the back his head, and dropping him to the ground. She pointed her right palm towards Ayato, as she was prepared to kill him, along with many other slaves before they would escape.

Ayato looked In fear at, Fire, before he accidently hit a button, and sent him through the shaft, and out Into deep space, before Fire blasted at the pod before It moved In time away from the blast. Ayato looked at the ship that belonged to Fire, before It was soon consumed from the Inside by a large blazing blast. Destroying the ship, along next to It another ship, which seemed to look like a large Anchor type of ship, with extensions connecting to the other ship. **BOOM!** Ayato's pod, along with the lucky ones that made It out of the blast before few was destroyed made It, before Debris knocked him towards an unspecified location, sending Ayato Into a deep sleep by gas In the pod Into an uncharted territory.

The other pods were also split apart, for where they are going, no one knows for now.

* * *

(Timeskip: One Week Later, Location: Solar System, Earth, Specific Location: Middle Of Nowhere)

A tall muscular man who seemed to be Forty years of age walked across a desert. He wore a dark cloak, with a hood covering his face. He appeared to have dark eyes, blue spiky messy hair, and fair skin. Since he was wrapped In his cloak, It was hard to tell what he was wearing, but on his back he had what appeared to be magical staffs, made of wood, and some metal, along with what appeared to be some long scrolls, carrying all his belongings to him.

As he walked across the desert, a shiny bright object caught his attention of his eyes. He looked at what appeared to be a silver sphere, coming at high speed towards the ground of the desert, not far from his location. **BOOM!** A large wave of sand was created by the Impact of the pod. This caught the attention of the man who was only a mile away from the pod. After seeing this he decided to go to see what It was.

After walking for Thirty minutes he made It to the pod and looked at It, before the window he saw opened and revealed the young Six year old Ayato sleeping In the pod. Rushing he picked up the boy from the pod, and looked at him, scanning for any Injuries what so ever.

"Where are your parents child?" He Asked.

"….." Ayato didn't reply.

"So I see." The man Said. "Well, I guess I'll have to watch over you for a day or two, though, you're goanna have to protect yourself, guess I'll teach you some tricks up my sleeves. The name's Romero Wilson, and I am a mage." The man now Identified as Romero Said, to Ayato, before carrying the young boy on his back.

Since that day, Ayato had no Idea that his real Journey, began that very day.

* * *

 **Next Time:**

Ayato: So you're a Missing Nin right?

Female Stranger: Yes I am.

Ayato: Can't be helped much, master Romero taught me I should help as many people as possible who didn't do anything wrong.

Female Stranger: I wouldn't say that If I were you.

Ayato: Next time on "Long Lost" Chapter 2 "Meeting Konan".


	2. Chapter 2 Meeting Konan

Chapter 2

Meeting Konan

* * *

(Timeskip: A Decade Later, Location: Ice Country, Specific Location: Village Hidden In The Freezes)

For the past Ten Years, Ayato travelled with his new master, teacher, Romero, obviously Romero would never find his parents and Instead took It on himself to raise Ayato, helping him to learn new abilities, and fighting skills to help him become stronger to live In this new world he's In.

As Ayato trained with Romero, he learned new abilities, and acquired a new power thanks to his masters help of getting a Lacrima, known as "Dragon Slayer Lacrima" , an ability which was used long ago by humans to combat against dragons, giving the skin, lungs, and strength of a dragon. Just like other Lacrimas, this gave Ayato the Water Dragon Slayer Lacrima. Romero suggested this to Ayato since the air they breathe Is mostly made of water, and that water can be found almost anywhere on the planet He even gave Ayato a weapon, a rather, strange weapon? It looked like a bow, but at a metal string, along with a meatal rectangular base, but no arrows with It.

Romero explained to Ayato that this bow was a special type of bow, one that can accept any source of energy, and can generate It's own arrows, even changing It's own form. At first It was complicated, but after learning how to use It, It became clear to Ayato how It's used, and what It's like. The best part Romero taught him the art of sealing, so he always sealed his weapon which can only be accessed by a drop of his blood on It, to get the bow. Ayato even learned a few what people In these "Ninja Nations" called "TaiJutsu", a special type of melee combat arts that can be used by almost anybody. Not only that, but Romero taught Ayato how to use "Magic", and "Chakra", two mostly used abilities.

After Romero taught Ayato all these moves, Romero thought It was best to finally let Ayato start his own Journey. Ayato didn't really say anything, Instead he kept on contact with Romero, and left. This village will be the first he set foot on, on his own.

As the train to the Hidden Freezes Village stopped at the station, Ayato stepped out of the big classic train, and looked around the large wooden platform, and looked at the green rectangular station. Looking around as some kids met their fathers, and lovers meeting each other, family and friends looking at each other, he scanned around to find the exit, and so he did, and walked towards It. After leaving the station he looked at the village Itself. It did stay true to It's name, looking at the snowy almost night time village due to the clouds, he saw the village was a little more like the villages, and towns at the parts of the world than a ninja village (Note: Think About Magnolia In A Snowy Season). Looking around a bit more people were wearing scarves, gloves, and Jackets.

Speaking of clothing, Romero thought It was about time he gave, Ayato some new threads. His ripped clothes were thrown away the day Romero found, Ayato, and was replaced by a new set. Ayato's clothes consisted of a pair of dark Trousers, and brown boots that reached up to his knees below his Joints, a grey Jumper that had a high collar around his neck, and reached towards his wrists, along with a brown cloak around his neck, speaking of that he even had a dark shiny necklace with what seemed to be a dark sharp tooth which seemed to be like a fox's the size of a pen. Ayato's brown hair grew a little longer throughout the past decade, It was neat, and was long on the sides of his face, almost down to his chin level. He was thin, but developed with his body a bit. In fact every time he, and Romero, passed many villages, and ate In restaurants, he could hear girls laughing and blushing by looking at Ayato, for Romero he said that, Ayato had a, what he said, "Man's Charm". On Ayato's back he had a red scroll that was as long as half a meter, and a brown backpack. In a brown patch on his right side of his hips where he had with his brown belt a pair of brown gloves.

Now walking, he walked towards nowhere, besides looking through the village Itself. As he walked he noticed a small shop which said, "Ninja Kits". The shop was painted with a blue coating, the sign was painted brown with a pale brown framing behind It. Ayato walked through the glass doors.

When Ayato walked through he saw countless Katanas, Kunais, and Scrolls, In a fine painted square roomy like shop with pale brown walls. There he saw the shop clerk, who wore a brown Jacket, dark trousers, and dark shoes, with fair skin, dark eyes, and dark long neat hair, who seemed Thirty, looked at Ayato. And a smile appeared on his face. "Welcome good customer! How may I help you?!" He Asked, Ayato, In a happy expression.

"Fine." Ayato Simply Replied.

"Then may I Interest you In a few weapons?" He Asked.

"No thanks." Ayato Said. "But what I'm really Interest In, Is a book, a book about weapons, like swords, pistols, Kunais, and etc, even about legendary weapons. Have one of those?" Ayato Asked, before the clerk went under his desk, and picked up a small brown book, which said "Weapons Catalogue".

"It's not a request I've always gotten, but It's In case If I do I've always ordered a few from time to time. But Just to tell you something they're not cheap books to order, so I have no choice but add a little more on the price. It's about Six Hundred Ryo." The Clerk Warned.

"That's okay." Ayato Said. He took from his pockets six, hundred, and an extra hundred Ryo for the clerk, and gave It to him like It didn't bother him. "Here you go." Ayato Said.

"Seriously kid, this book's expensive, some people don't even earn that much In a week." He Said.

"It's okay, I do so many quests, and capturing Missing Nins that I basically earn at least about almost between Two Thousand, and Three Thousand Ryos per week." Ayato Simply Said.

 **BANG!** The clerk dropped down on the ground anime like from Ayato's sudden speech. He slowly got up, with shocked facial expression, and looked at Ayato. "Y-y-y-you earn th-that much per week?!" He Asked Shockingly.

"Yep, so Six hundred doesn't really bother me. Also I really use the money to mostly buy food to eat, and wash clothes, and stay In hotels for the night." Ayato Said, as the clerk took the money and gave him the book. "Quick question, when I arrived here there was hardly any security, why was there?" Ayato Asked.

"Because mainly, well I'm sure you must've came here by train, you passed through the checking zone, by the last village, near a large stone wall." He Said. "That's because mainly this country focuses on securing the wall rather than the villages, If that happens hardly any missing nins, or criminal Shinobi gets In here. With the advanced security we have here, It's almost Impossible to Infiltrate." The clerk Said.

"What about traitors, aren't you scared that someone might betray your village, and attack from the Inside?" Ayato Asked.

"No." The Clerk Replied. "There's hardly been any of that here, In fact throughout my life I've lived here, hardly anyone would betray this village, the Shinobi are all too loyal here. Maybe this village along with this nation Isn't an elemental one, but It sure does make a lot of money every year with Tourism to explore the high mountains. There Isn't anything more we would all want In this village or Nation than what we have now." The Clerk Said. "Bye now." He waved at, Ayato, as he walked through the glass doors, and out of the shop.

As Ayato walked through the village, he opened the book, and read through It, scanning throughout the text pages of It, and the many pictures of the book. Skimming through countless names, and weapons. IT brought him memories of when Romero taught Ayato how to handle these type of weapons If he ever to choose them. But the weapon he would choose would be a Katana, and not Just any Katana, but a powerful one, similar to his bow. Sure he can Just find another Katana Just like the bow, but he would wish to get one that he feels suits him the most.

Ayato spotted a sign hanging from a building from a side pole saying "Hotel". He walked towards the hotel, and booked a room for himself.

* * *

(Timeskip: Fifteen Minutes Later, Location Room)

Just like all other hotel rooms, Ayato's had a single king sized bed, which was white, along with his walls. It was big, and had a bathroom which the floor was made of wood, with a large mirror, two sinks, and a large bath with a shower cap. He laid his backpack on his bed, and sat on a wooden desk, and turned on the lamp, and took his book on the desk. He turned pages, and pages, and pages of the book, until he saw the one Katana that Interested him for a long time.

 **Weapon:** Gintama (Silver Soul).

 **Type:** Katana.

 **Origin:** Unknown.

 **Location:** Unknown.

 **Creator:** Unknown.

 **Bio:** The Gintama, was said to be a very powerful Katana, measuring It's power to the user, and Is able to change It's form for specific powers. Mainly this Katana has been known as a legend, since no one knows where It Is, or It even exists. Yet It's one of the most Interesting Katanas the whole world has ever known, alongside with the other Katanas.

To Ayato he saw the picture of the Katana, which showed a regular Katana, with a disk shape on It splitting the handle, and the blade apart, which seemed to be golden, along with a hilt to be made of string red, and small whip at the end of the hilt, also he could see the Katana was made of Silver metal, and looked very tough.

For years this Katana always caught Ayato's attention, but as always people kept saying It's not real, but to Ayato he knows It's somewhere.

 **BOOM!** Ayato's room shook, as he Immediately put down and closed his book, and looked through his window, to see people screaming, and running from a large fire outside. Ayato put his scroll on his back, and ran straight outside of his room, and out of the hotel, to go and find what that was.

* * *

(Location: Centre Of The Village Hidden In The Freezes)

Many people were gathered to see the actions of what appeared to a be a Shinobi, wearing a white suit with a grey Jounin vest on, looking at the other Shinobi In front of him, with Kunais out, and was preparing to kill him.

"TRAITOR!" A Shinobi Yelled, as he charged towards the one Shinobi. **SLASH!** He was stabbed In the chest by the lone Shinobi, who Smirked In pleasure at his accomplishment.

Their forehead protectors, or headbands revealed a snowflake In front of them.

"Is that all you've got." He Said. "I've had plenty of fights that could be considered to be main courses or even snacks than this pathetic lump." He Said, In disappointment.

"WHY?! WHY ARE YOU DOING THIS?!" Shouted one of the Shinobi, In Anger.

"Why? Because I can, because this country, and village, turned soft over the past few years, It's better that I add a little excitement, since my new master told me I can have all the fun I want If I kill the Korikage (Note: Kori Means "Ice" In Japanese Terms), he let me Join." The Shinobi Said.

"Who? Who Said It? Who Said It Giichi (Note: Giichi Means "Single Rule" In Japanese Terms)?" Asked a Shinobi, referring to the man In front of him.

"It was Orochimaru-Sama of course." The Shinobi now known as Giichi Said, as he stepped out of where the blazing fire was, and revealed himself. He was wearing the same type of Shinobi Jounin uniform, his features were that he had tanned skin, dark eyes, and messy dark hair, and was around Forty years of age, on his right eye he had a scar. "He offered me a more exciting, and more pay, and more respective type of Job than this pathetic one." Giichi Said.

"But you're a Jounin Elite?! You're paid more than any Shinobi In the whole village?! And you're respected by everyone here?!" One of the Shinobi Demanded.

"Maybe so, but It's more In the excitement, he said I'd only Join If I kill the Korikage." Giichi Said.

 _"Damn! At the Korikage-Sama's current condition and age he's no match! If he dies then the economy of the village will crumble within a week!"_ A Shinobi Thought, as he looked at Giichi with narrowed eyes.

 **THUG!** Immediately, he felt a hand touch his shoulder, and moved him away. The Shinobi looked, and saw Ayato was the one who did that, walking towards Giichi. He Immediately grabbed Ayato by the arm, before he pulled It away.

"Relax I know what I'm doing." Ayato Said, as he took out his scroll.

"Kid! This Is not Just some ninja! This Is a Elite!" The Shinobi Warned.

"Don't warry." Ayato Said. Before he opened his scroll. **POOF!** His bow appeared, flying In the air. Ayato caught the bow, and pulled It's string towards Giichi. **"Energy Accept: Ice, Ice Magic: Snow Tsunami."** Ayato Said, before his bow changed It's form, from a simple rectangular metal, metal string, to a Ice made base with sharp edges, and a string made up of snow, generating a glowing yellow arrow, before forming Itself to an Ice made base, with an metal arrow head. Once Ayato released the string, and shot the arrow, It glowed again, forming a large wave of snow towards Giichi.

"Huh?" Giichi Said. **BROOOOOM!** Before he was covered by a wave of snow, taking out everything, Including the fire. **"FIRE STYLE: FIRE BLAZING JUTSU!"** Giichi Yelled, with a muffled voice. **BOOM!** A large blazing fire came out of the snow, melting It, and burning everything In sight. Giichi looked at Ayato with a furious facial expression. From the burning fire, a large wolf was formed, made of fire. He then pointed the large burning wolf towards Ayato.

 **"WOOOOOOOOOO!"** The wolf howled before charging towards Ayato.

"Really, a fiery wolf, that's the best you can do." Ayato Said, with pity In his voice, before taking his right palm, and pointing It at the wolf. **"Planetary Stars Magic: Cosmos Explosion."** Ayato Said. From his palm a blue orb light appeared, growing fast, and soon bursting towards the wolf. It phased through the wolf, destroying It, and heading towards Giichi.

Giichi saw this, and put his hands down on the ground, and shouted, **"FIRE STYLE: FLAMMING FLOOR!"** Immediately, cracks appeared form his palms of his hands to the ground and headed towards Ayato. In front of Giichi, a fiery wall appeared, stopping the blast from getting to him.

As Ayato watched the flaming floor heading towards him, he pulled the string of the bow, and It changed It's form to a dark, spotted lights, with a light string, and generating a arrow base with a white theme, along with a arrow head with a dark one. **"Planetary Stars Magic: Arrow Of Stars."** Ayato Said, as he released the arrow.

Giichi looked at the arrow with pity, knowing well he could dodge such an arrow from that distance. However, Ayato Smirked, knowing what Giichi thought. Soon, the back of the arrow glowed, and Immediately, It zoomed straight towards Giichi, at high speed. Giichi's eyes widened In Shock, before the arrow glowed again Just centimetres from his stomach. **BOOM!** The arrow blew up, exploding In front of Giichi.

"The **Arrow Of Stars** Is an effective arrow at most times such as this. It's an arrow which can use extra magic to move at high speed, tricking It's target, and blowing up by the time It hits the target. The only downfall Is that you have to use more magic power In It to make faster, and to delay the time before It blows up. It's not easy to decipher the range and time. But I thought by doing a measuring distance with the last attack I hit you with I manage to get at least an estimated timing." Ayato Explained, with a Smirk.

After the dust cleared, Ayato saw, Giichi, Inside a water sphere, with his hands clapped together. **"WATER STYLE: WATER BARRIER!"** Giichi Shouted. He did a series of hand signs, before saying, **"WATER STYLE: WATER THOUSAND BARRAGE SPIKES!"**. The water barrier soon hiver above Giichi, and was turned Into tiny spikes that all went straight towards Ayato.

"KID GET AWAY FROM THERE!" A Shinobi Yelled. "GIICHI'S JUTSU KILLED HUNDREDS OF MISSING NINS WITH THAT ATTACK! THERE'S NO WAY YOU COULD SURVIVE!" He Yelled. "GIICHI BEEN KNOWN TO BE A JOUNIN ELITE! AND ON TOP OF THAT HE'S PERHAPS THE SECOND STORNGEST SHINOBI HERE COMPARED TO THE KORIKAGE-SAMA! YOU DON'T STAND A CHANCE!" He Yelled, while sweating.

"Don't worry." The Shinobi gasped, at Ayato's words. "I have this under control." Ayato Said. "If waters he Is using, then he Just gave me a great advantage." Ayato Said. He put his hands together, and formed a small hole between his palms. As the spikes were only a meter away, he sucked In air, and soon to everyones amazement. The Shino, the people, and even the clerk he met earlier today, were all amazed by what had happened. Ayato, was sucking In the spikes, as though he didn't feel any pain from them at all, which was true. After sucking all the water In, Ayato swallowed, and then he took a deep breath, and was prepared to use his attack. **"WATER DRAGON'S ROAAAAAAAAAARRRRR!"** Ayato Yelled at the top of his lungs, as his mouth shot nothing but water towards Giichi, who used another water barrier. **BOOM!** As sson as the water hit him, his barrier fell from the attack as though It was nothing. The water felt like a boulder, hitting his face, and at the same time he felt burning, as he felt the hot temperature of the water. **BOOM!** Giichi headed straight towards a building wall, smashing through It. Ayato looked at Giichi as soon as he stopped his attack, and looked at him with a Smirk. "In case If you hadn't noticed, I'm a water dragon slayer. Thanks to the drink you Just gave me, I'm much stringer now, not that It mattered of course, I'm already stronger than you." Ayato Said. "Jounin elite or not, to me that title Is nothing but a mumbo Jumbo crap. Sometimes It's the strength of a person that really matters In the end. As Romero told me, "People with great titles are only titles, not their strength" and he's right." Ayato Explained.

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa." The Shinobi gasped, with their Jaws on the ground, shocked, along with the crowd with widened eyes, looking at Ayato with shocked expressions. All but one, and that one seemed to caught Ayato's eyes. It seemed as though a member of the crowd was not as shocked, or surprised with Ayato's strength. He looked at her, he saw her fair skinned face, and her honey comb eyes, and light purple perfectly cut short hair that reached to the bottom of her Jaws, with purple eye lids, and eye lashes, with a paper flower on her hair

"DO YOU THINK IT'S FUNNY KID!" Ayato turned form the beautiful girl, to the Angered Giichi, who looked at Ayato with an angry facial expression. "I'M A JOUNIN ELITE! A POWERFUL SHINOBI! HECK I AY BE STRINGER THAN THE KORIKAGE NOW! AND I'M NOT GOANNA LET SOME STUPID LITTLE BRAT LIKE YOU SHOW ME OFF WITH STRENGTH!" HE Yelled, coming from the dust of the building In patches of dirt and bruises from, Ayato's last attack.

"Little. I'm Sixteen years old now, so I'm not a kid." Ayato Commented, to the Angry Shinobi.

 **"EARTH STYLE: EARTH CLUB JUTSU!"** Giichi Shouted, as he smashed his fists Into the ground and pulled them out, with large boulders on his hands. HE smashed his hands together, and charged towards Ayato.

 **"Water Dragon's Claws!"** Ayato Said. His hands and arms were soon consumed In light blue water, before forming Itself to giant three long nailed claws on each side of his arms, and hands. Ayato looked at Giichi, and Smiled, and charged towards him.

Soon, the two fighters attacks were about to clash.

* * *

 **[Transition Begins]**

A young six year old Ayato Is running crying In a open white background till he hits an Invisible obkject, which appears to be Romero, now carrying the young Ayato over his shoulder, who seemed happy, and waving to the viewers along with Romero.

 **[Transition Ends]**

 **[Transition Begins]**

An Sixteen year old Ayato was leaning on a pole with his back turned against It with his arms crossed, and looked at the viewers and waved at them.

 **[Transition Ends]**

* * *

 **SWIPE! SWIPE! SWIPE! BOOM! SWIPE! BOOM! SWIPE! BOOM!** The crowd watched with their Jaws dropped as the two fighters kept going at It with each other. With water, and earth combining with each other, shaping off with each attack.

Ayato looked at, Giichi, who seemed to be running out of breath, while Ayato seemed to be fine, without breaking a sweat. It made Giichi mad at Ayato even more, thereby forcing to hit him with each punch even harder. Ayato for fun decided to dodge the attacks. He stepped forward, and backward, while his body was Inverted to the right side, looking at Giichi, with a facial expression that told him "Is that the best you can do".

"DON'T SCREW WITH ME KID!" He Yelled, pushing more, and more Chakra Into his attacks. Although his attacks were useless against Ayato, since he was dodging them even faster. Not only that, but he stuck his right foot out, and made, Giichi trip over It, and falling to the ground. Ayato decided It was time to drop the claws, and fight Giichi with his fists Instead. "WHY YOU!" Giichi Yelled, as he lifted his right earth club up, and was prepared to hit Ayato with It. Ayato however….. **Bang!** Caught the club with his right palm, and looked at Giichi, who seemed to be trying to push his arm harder, and harder towards Ayato. Ayato simply crushed the club, until It was no more. **BOOM!** Instead of enraged, Giichi sweat dropped, and took a few steps back In disbelief, and looked at Ayato, with eyes that told himself he was outmatched, and scared, yet he didn't care, and Instead, clenched his teeth, and charged at Ayato with his left club. Ayato Sighed, and punched with his right fist the left club, and made Its way to Giichi's face, and connected, sending Giichi to Ayato's coordination down to the ground hard **BOOM!** The crowd chattered, and gasped, at Ayato's strength. It seemed as though now Giichi was down on the ground with his back, looking at Ayato with lifeless eyes whitened. It seemed as though to Ayato he had finished Giichi off by accident.

"I wasn't meant to knock you out with that punch, only to punch, I had more tricks up my sleeve, but If you're down, you're down. Doesn't seem like I can do much now." Ayato Said, as he turned to the crowd. "All In a days work!" Ayato Called, as he bowed, while the crowd cheered for him.

"D-d-d-did you see that, that kid Just beat Giichi like It was nothing." A Shinobi Said.

"Yeah, I challenged Giichi lots of times, and I've never managed to beat him not even once." Another Said.

"And It seemed like he beat him by accident with that punch, there's more to this kid than meets the eye." Another Shinobi had Said.

Meanwhile, some girls about similar to Ayato's age looked through a book, and found his name, and picture. "IT'S HIM! IT'S AYATO USAGI KAZE! OTHERWISE AS THE "YOUNG TRAVELLER"! ALONG WITH THE " TRAVLLER DOU"! IT'S REALLY HIM!" A Girl Shouted, as she almost fainted from Ayato's sight.

"HE'S HERE OF ALL PLACE!" A villager Said.

"I HOPE HE COMES OUT WITH ME!" A Girl Shouted.

Meanwhile, the clerk from earlier, took out his wallet, and looked at the Six hundred Ryo Ayato gave him earlier, and scanned It carefully In disbelief. "No wonder why that kid said he made a lot of money, I can't believe he was In my store." He Said, In disbelief.

"Thank you, I hope you all enjoyed a good show!" Ayato Said, still bowing to the crowd.

Unknowingly to the crowd, and Ayato, Giichi wasn't finished Just yet. "HEY KID!" Ayato turned, to see Giichi, with his hands In the ground, and kneeling on his feet. "WHY DON'T YOU TRY THIS ON FOR SIZE!" He Yelled, as he Groaned, while pulling up a large plate from the ground, and threw It towards Ayato. **"EARTH STYLE: EARTH DISC PLATE JUTSU!"** He Yelled, before running out of breath, and collapsing to the ground, though that did not stop the plate. Ayato stepped back, but realised It was heading fats towards the crowd, the crowd screamed, trying to get away, but the plate was to fast to outrun.

 _"DAMN IT! I WON'T MAKE IT ON TIME! NO!"_ Ayato Thought, with wide eyes, as he rushed towards the plate.

While the crowd was running, the beautiful, and light purpled haired woman Jumped out of the crowd, and towards the plate, from there Ayato could see her full Image, she seemed to be wearing a Blue Navy robe which exposed her arms, and her back, going up a high collar, almost like a tanks shirt, except It was tight, and showed her large cup sized breasts, revealing her belly In the front, she wore tight blue pants, and what appeared to be blue booted ninja shoes, the fair skinned woman headed straight towards the plate, and Immediately put her palm on It. Surprisingly to Ayato, and the crowd, this girl had stopped the plate without breaking a sweat at the spot her right palm connected with It. **Boom!** The plate dropped to the ground, while the girl safely landed on her feet back down. The crowd now cheered for the woman, and Ayato.

"I can't believe It! Are outsiders now doing our Jobs for us! This Is stupid!" A Shinobi Said, with a Shocked facial expression.

"Though you've gotta say, you don't see may people who's strength Is comparable with the Korikage-Sama's." Another Said.

"I wouldn't say that, for what Giichi said was true, he was stronger than the Korikage-Sama, yet this kid was stronger than Giichi, so I think he's stronger than the Korikage-Sama." Another Shinobi Said.

"That's what you would suspect for the strongest wizard's apprentice would have." The Shinobi turned, and In surprise they saw the Korikage, smoking his pipe.

The Korikage was a simple old sixty year old man, with tanned skin, dark eyes, grey hair, and dark robes, wearing a diamond Kages hat with dark stripes.

"KORIKAGE-SAMA!" The Shinobi Exclaimed, and Immediately bowed to their Korikage. "W-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-we were trying to handle the situation Korikage-Sama, but Giichi was too strong for us, and for-." The Shinobi Explained, before he was cut off by the Korikage.

"I know, me. However, this boy seemed to have defeated Giichi, without wasting a lot of energy. It'd seems as though this child must be the apprentice of one of the "Ten Wizard Saints" Romero William." The Korikage Said. "It Is said, that this boy long ago was founded by Giichi as an orphan, he took him under his wing, and trained him." The Korikage Explained. "It's no wonder why a mere child such as his calibre can defeat an elite Jounin like Giichi, yet the woman Is a different story all together." The Korikage Said, as he eyed the woman.

"Hey, thanks for stopping that plate boulder whatever. I tried to get to It as fast as possible, but I couldn't make It, thanks for stopping It for me." Ayato Thanked the woman, with her back turned against him. "Stopping a boulder that speed, and that weight, you must be really strong. What's your name anyway?" Ayato Asked. The girl looked at Ayato, by turning her head slightly to her right, for her right eye to see him, before…. **POOF!** "HEY WAIT!" Ayato Yelled, but she was gone In a puff of smoke. He looked around everywhere, the crowd, and the Shinobi, but she was gone. The crowd was talking chatting about the recent events, along with the Shinobi giving a small report about Giichi to the Korikage. Ayato saw that, the Korikage was looking at him.

"Bring that boy to my office soon." He Said, while looking at Ayato, which Ayato looked at, him, with confusion.

* * *

(Timeskip: Twenty Minutes Later, Location: Korikage Tower, Specific Location: Korikage's Office)

In a brown wooden made Inn style office, In a large building cylinder shaped painted dark building, with a sign large enough on the sides, from up to down saying "Korikage Tower", on It, with Dark brown paint, and a cone made tiled dark roof. There, sat the Korikage, on his brown wooden desk, looking at, Ayato, sitting across the desk. Behind Ayato was two Jounin guards behind him, by the large double doored dark brown wooden door, at the side of the desk was a man, wearing a dark cloak, with a hood, covering his head, and face.

"At the moment Korikage-Sama, Giichi the traitor has been sent to the Interrogation chamber. We will get additional Information about his traitorous crimes, and If so the location of Orochimaru." The man Said.

"Good, make sure you have him bind more with Chakra Infused cuffs, remember he's perhaps the strongest Shinobi In this village." The Korikage Said.

"Hai." The man Replied. **POOF!** HE disappeared In a puff of smoke.

 _"Does everyone now travel like that?"_ Ayato Thought to himself. "I thought ANBU black ops all wore masks like I've seen In a few other villages?" Ayato Asked.

"Sometimes, other villages prefer different methods such as ours." The Korikage Replied. "So, you're the apprentice I heard so much about from my Shinobi, and mainly the younger generation of the female side correct?" The Korikage Asked.

"Yep." Ayato Simply Replied. "As In apprentice of, Romero, then yes I am. My master Romero taught me everything I need to know about the three basic elements. Such as Chakra, an elemental power source In everyone that can be used In many different ways, such as that Shinobi who I kicked his ass earlier on, you can mould the power source to almost anything you want It to be by making a series of hand signs to do so. Magic, like Chakra, has It's own unique power source, It's In everyone, but It's not only controlled by hand signs, but by words also, using magic you can create anything such as Items for Instance, Chakra does not. There's also another power source, but Is mainly used In the Grand line, It's called Haki, and It's more of a powerful strength ability for fighting skills, fist to fist combats, or TaiJutsu, supposedly there are three types, but mainly two. The two main types are "Observation Haki", and "Armament Haki". Observation Haki allows one person to sense, and see another's presence, not only that, but It has a certain time delay that allows the reflexes of that person to kick In much faster, Armament Haki strengthens the cells of a person to become much stronger, like having your own skin armoured, It can also be fused with any swords, pistols, Kunais, and weapons whatever you choose, not only that but for Logian devil fruit users whose bodies are made of something can easily be touched by the attack of that person. The reason why there are mainly two types, Is because the third type Is the rarest, It's call "Conquerors Haki" It allows that person to weaken, and defeat another whose will Is weak, but there are very few people who can use this type of Haki. That's what Romero taught me." Ayato Explained.

"So I see, but may I ask, why did you come to our village, you, and your master, wherever he Is?" The Korikage Asked.

"You see, the thing Is….. My master Isn't here, the last train station before I came here we separated, that's because he thought I knew enough to start my own Journey. The reason I'm here there's no reason at all, I'm a traveller, so I basically travel from village to village." Ayato Replied.

"Then why did you defeat Giichi?" The Korikage Asked.

"Well I really didn't have anything else to do besides look at my new book a bought, along with resting In my room, but It was getting boring, and there was some commotion so I checked It out. When I found out someone of you was attacking, I decided to fight, Just for fun." Ayato Replied. "And besides, was he really the strongest In the village?" Ayato Asked.

"Yes he was, Giichi's been known to have great strength, In fact he was goanna become Korikage In a year." One of the guards Replied.

"Korikage, If that's the title he would've had, then why betray his own village, sounds stupid to betray your own village Just so he could Join up with Orochimaru." Ayato Said.

"That's a question that's bothering me at the moment." The Korikage Said.

Ayato sat up a bit from his chair. "Anyway, since I answered your questions, time to answer mine, who was that girl In the purple hair earlier who stopped the plate form reaching the crowd anyway?" Ayato Asked.

The Korikage too from his cabinet In his desk a book, a book about Missing Nins, and showed a specific page to, Ayato. "Supposedly, that girl you saw, was a member of the Akatuski organisation. According to the many rumours, It Is said that she left, and the Akatuski Isn't what It may have been before." The Korikage Said.

"What do you mean?" Ayato Asked.

"I'm sure you know of the Akatuski, and their goal?" The Korikage Asked, Ayato nodded, In Reply. "The Akatuski, as said by the toad sage of Konoha, Jiraya, had Informed many villages of their organisation, and their goal, to capture all the nine tailed beasts. While once that was It's goal, two and a half years ago, they haven't been sighted since last year, that was when their activities were more than capturing the nine tailed Jinchurikis, there had been reports they were more Into other activities, such as mining, and stealing currency from other villages, from what we can gather, they are planning something, but that's as far as we know. It'd seems as though their plans In the past may have changed." The Korikage Explained, to Ayato, with a serious tone.

"I can see that, I've read papers about It." Ayato Said, as he looked at the book In front of him, to see the girl he met earlier.

 **Name:** Konan

 **Age:** Twenty Five

 **Gender:** Female

 **Jutsus:** Unknown

 **Missing Nin Rate:** S Ranked Missing Nin

 **Bio:** No such Information on this Missing Nin so far.

 **Warning:** When encountering her be best to run, this Missing Nin has been said to be killing hundreds of enemy Shinobi In the past.

To Ayato the last part was hardly believable, If she was a killer, wouldn't she have killed all those people, and Giichi? Obviously she didn't.

 _"Konan, what a nice name."_ Ayato Thought.

"As a apprentice of Romero, we hope you can deliver some Information I want you to send to your master as sson as possible." The Korikage Said. Ayato looked away from the book, to the Korikage, "The Akatuski Isn't the only great threat so far, but Orochimaru seems to be even worse." The Korikage Said. "Ever since the Nine Tailed Jinchuriki left Konoha, and Joined up with Orochimaru, his power had grown exponentially. His activities had not only reached throughout Konoha, and the land of fire, but also the other Hidden villages, and nations." The Korikage Explained, to Ayato. "As you can tell, today one of our own had betrayed us, for Orochimaru, and this Isn't the first time his activities had reached this far, they've gotten worse, and worse, Mist, Sand, Wood, Leaf, Freeze, Forest, And many others have fallen to Orochimaru's activities, and on top of that his activities had reached so far to the kingdom of Fiore, to the Grand line. At the moment, the reformed world government, and the magic council, will tend along with the Kage Summit. Obviously all the Ten Wizard Saints, are to show, Including Romero." The Korikage Explained.

"Is It really that serious?" Ayato Said, In Surprise. "Alright then, I guess I'll have to tell Romero about It, I'm sure he'll be happy to help." Ayato Said. Ayato stood from his seat, and Said, "Nice talking to you." He Said, before he left.

* * *

(Location: Ayato's Hotel Room)

Laying on his bed with his Jumper off revealing his dark long T-Shirt, Ayato continued to look up at the ceiling, while looking at what appeared to be a screen In front of him, made of magic, dragging his fingers on the screen, and tapping on It, like a mouse (Note: Think About The Menu In Sword Art Online). He then dragged what appeared to be a message towards a file, and pressed what appeared to be "Send", and sent It towards Romero.

"I hope he gets the message." Ayato Said, as he looked around his room. "Sure Is quite around here without Romero here. Though probably It's for the best, I perhaps hear him snoring In his sleep while dreaming about, "Come here baby, your great man has appeared"." Ayato Said, with a Smile, thinking about the funny perverted events of Romero. "Though, It's hard to believe It's been ten years since he took me under. I wonder… I wonder sometimes, If she really Is gone." Ayato Said, with Narrowed eyes, and a little scared facial expression, thinking about Fire, and her army, and Slither.

He still can never forget the horrible memories of what she did to him, making him suffer, clean, and starved to death. She always used her nails to grow, and scratched him, making him scream, and also using her power to break his bones, and also using her strength to break him. The only reason he never had any scars was because a nice green Namekian always healed him, and helped him, which only satisfied Fire more, Ayato, knew he was only trying to help, he even Insisted on having her torture him Instead. The reason she did that to Ayato mainly was because he was human, It was because Inside of Fire, she had a growing hatred towards Goku, Kakarott, which he resembled as a human, yet was a Saiyan, and raised on planet earth, which made her take her anger on someone form a different earth.

It took years for Ayato to understand he was on a different planet, which resembled earth.

It may have bothered Ayato, but he learned to accept It.

Though Ayato couldn't at the moment get his mind off that girl, or Konan now he refers to her. He couldn't forget her Image either. He face palmed at that. He kept trying to stop thinking about her curved figure, her revealed arms, back, and belly, her breasts.

 _"Great now I'm turning Into Romero."_ Ayato Thought to himself. _"Why am I thinking about her so much, I mean, all I did was Just see her and that's It, heck she didn't even speak to me…. Yet, I still have this strange feeling Inside of me. Come on It's nothing! It has to be nothing! I mean the girl was an S ranked Missing Nin, they said she killed hundreds of Missing Nins! Though… It seems that she must've killed those only who were bad."_ Ayato Thought, to himself.

Having enough with the Insane strange feeling, he decided to go look for this girl. He put back on his Jumper, and grabbed his scroll, and moved on to where she may be at.

* * *

(Location: Bar)

At a bar, made of wood, dark brown, and completely dark, with very few light. People were getting drunk, and chatting, while a certain purple haired woman was sitting by the stool, on the table.

Konan looked down, as she tapped her finger on the table, thinking about what she had done.

 _"It was risky. Doing something like that In front of the whole crowd Is Just too risky… But I couldn't stand by and watch them all get killed."_ Konan Thought to herself, while fighting with her actions. _"It's been at least a few months since I've left the Akatuski, I sworn to change, but will people accept me?"_ Konan Thought to herself, while the sadness she held Inside of her and the guilt of those she had killed In the past were brought back to her. _"Still….. I can never undo the deeds I have did, those who I killed, and the ones I have aided In their suffering, could never be repaid ever again."_ Konan Thought to herself.

That was before a hand touched her ass.

Konan looked back, to see a man near his Thirties looking at, Konan with a perverted Grin.

"Hey babe, what a girl like you doing In a place like this?" He Asked, her.

"Just to clear my mind. And by the way, It's sexual harassment to touch a girl there, I'd say you have to let go now." Konan Said, before the man Increased his grip on her.

"Or what." He Said.

* * *

(Location: Outside The Bar)

"Maybe someone knows something about where Konan Is." Ayato Said. **BOOM!** Ayato looked to his right side to see a man coming through a wall. After that many people ran out, screaming. "I guess I found her." Ayato Said, as he walked In.

* * *

(Location: Inside The Bar)

Ayato walked In, to see Konan still sitting there on the stool, tapping her fingers on the table. Konan looked behind her, and Said, "What do you want?".

"Just to talk." Ayato Said, before taking a seat next to her.

"You're too close to me, did you see the last guy I done to him?" Konan Asked.

"Yes." Ayato Simply Replied, With a Smile. "But I'm strong too. If you want to fight me be my guest I won't hold anything back. In fact In sparring matches I never do, especially to women, they knew what they had coming the minute they accepted the match." Ayato Said. "But I'm not here to fight If you want to, you see, an hour ago I fought this Giichi guy, and after I beat him he tried to get back at me, though I dodged the plate, but also headed that thing straight towards the crowd, and there was no way I could get there on time, but you saved them, even though you were once a member of the Akatuski, Konan." Ayato Said, with a Smile.

"So you've rea my records on the Bingo Book. Yes I was a member of the Akatuski, but I left, and now I'm Just a Missing Nin." Konan Said.

"Not to my eyes." Ayato Said. "In my eyes I see someone whose not like that, If you were like that, you'd let them die, Instead you've saved them." Ayato Said. "Speaking of that, how can you survive In a weather like this In those clothes?" Ayato Asked, with a confusing look.

"Unlike you I'm a ninja, I have seals under my clothes to keep me warm. They activate In cold temperatures automatically, to keep a constant temperature Inside of me." Konan Replied.

"So I see. Well Romero taught me a bit about seals, and what they're like. See the red seal scroll on my back, that's where I keep my bow, and only a small drop of my blood can open It, any other blood will Just keep the scroll more locked." Ayato Explained.

"I saw your battle techniques, seems like you're a "Dragon Slayer"." Konan Said.

"Yes, though truthfully I'm not a real Dragon Slayer, more less an artificial one, see there's a special Lacrima called "Dragon Slayer Lacrima" which can be made, and found, and bought In black markets. It gives all traits of a Dragon Slayer, claws like one, scales like one, and lungs like one. Like all Dragon Slayers this has a certain type as well, water." Ayato Explained. "You see water Is also what we breath In air, It may not look It but air and oxygen Is made of water as well, so by breathing In the air I'm also taking In water, gathering enough I can breathe It out like a dragon slayer does, It may not look deadly, but adding lots of pressure In the water can be a very powerful attack, stronger than punch, a hundred times." Ayato Explained. "I also know little TaiJutsu moves, and abilities, so as to fight against opponents who uses their fists too, and In case none of my attacks might work." Ayato Explained.

"I see, so you can use Chakra as well then?" Konan Asked.

"Yes." Ayato Replied. "I use nature Chakra, mine are water, and lightning, so far I only taken two Chakra papers, not three, mainly I'm good with two, and busy training with my **Planetary Magic,** and **Water Dragon Slayer Magic,** that's why." Ayato Said.

"Really. Why does a kid like you want to come to a person like me?" Konan Asked.

"Ever heard of the Traveller Duo, that's us, me, and Romero." Ayato Replied.

"Then you must be the one called, "Ayato Usagi Kaze", the apprentice of the "Ten Wizard Saints" member "Romero William". Even heard of you from the amount of bounties you two collected from taking Jobs In, I'm your next target." Konan Said.

"Not really no, I have a lot of money, also I don't feel like capturing you, and taking you down, I'm Just here to speak to you, you know." Ayato Said. "Ever since I saw you there's something that's bothering me, and well, I'd Just want to say, maybe you should come along." Ayato Said.

"Come along what?" Konan Asked.

"With me." Ayato Replied. "See, I'm a traveller, I travel to lots of places, and I'm sure I can bring you along." Ayato Said.

Konan stopped her tapping, and looked at Ayato, and Said, "Just out of the blue form nowhere you ask a stranger to come with you, no." Konan Said. "And besides, I'm heading towards Konoha." Konan Said.

"Well I thought about going to Konoha as well, but maybe we can tag along for a bit till we get there." Ayato Said.

"And I would want someone like you to come with me." Konan Said.

"Look." Ayato Said. He looked at Konan, with a serious facial expression, and Said, "Just because your In the Bingo Book doesn't mean your heartless, listen I met someone worse than you'd ever known." Ayato Said.

 _Ayato's mind was filled with, Fire, a dark Image, of her while she's putting a light needle In his back with a yellow glow, the pain was Intense for Ayato._

"So what you're saying Is what?" Konan Asked.

"What I'm saying Is that I know you're not a bad person, and besides, I'm sure we'll make a great duo." Ayato Said.

"I highly doubt that. Fine, but the moment we reach Konoha, we separate understand." Konan Said, as Ayato Nodded.

It was by then that Konan, had no Idea, she would make a bond, with Ayato, and this Is where Ayato's Journey begins.

* * *

 **Ayato:** Well looks like there's a boat we can go on.

 **Konan:** Till It get raided by pirates, while the way to Fire country.

 **Ayato:** Come one, It'll be fun.

 **Konan:** Too much you ask me.

 **Ayato:** Next time one "Long Lost"! Chapter 3, "Peril At Sea" See you next time!

* * *

 **Author's Note:** People may ask a ton of questions, but they'll be answered In the story.

 **Don't Forget To Read and Review, Thanks.**

Bye dudes J.


	3. Chapter 3 Peril At Sea

Chapter 3

Peril At Sea

* * *

 **Last Time:** We seen Ayato, all grown up to be Sixteen, one his own, fighting a traitorous Shinobi known, as Giichi, a Jounin elite the same level as the Korikage, of The Village Hidden In The Freezes, after Ayato had beaten, Giichi, he attempted to get him back, by throwing an earth plate, at Ayato, unfortunately, as Ayato dodged It, It headed straight to a crowd of people, that was before Konan, now Ayato's friend, managed to stop the plate from hitting the crowd, searching for her, Ayato, and Konan come to an agreement to go to Konoha together, now we see them by the sea side far away from The Village Hidden In The Freezes.

* * *

(Location: Seaside Village, Specific Location: Docks)

Now at a warmer climate, Ayato, along with Konan, stood there on the brown wide wooden docks, waiting for the train. Ayato had his brown backpack on, while Konan carried a baby sized rucksack over her shoulder coloured In purple with a buttoned top.

"So this Is the place where the ship comes In." Ayato Said, as he sat down on the edge of the docks, while looking at the clear ocean, reflecting the sun light, allowing him to see the bottom. "It's been half an hour, and It's Nine Thirty AM. It Said, It'll be here by nine the poster. Ayato Said, as he took out a double sized A4 paper sheet, folded, and opening It to reveal a poster that had a brown wooden boat going over the sea, saying In black letters "Fastest way to, Fire Country".

"Konoha Is where you want to go right?" Konan looked over at Ayato, with a questioning look.

"Yes, I heard It's a nice village there, and besides, I heard there's this Konoha elite, known as the "Konoha Twelve" they're pretty tough, so I'm thinking about challenging them." Ayato Replied, In a short explanation.

"All of them?" Konan Asked.

"All at once." Ayato Replied. "And that's not all, I also heard they had a nine tailed Jinchuriki, who sounds pretty tough." Ayato Said.

"Yes but you have heard that Jinchuriki had left Konoha two and a half years ago, In fact, as rumours had It Jiraya, the toad sage, had reset his spy organisation concentrating on the nine tailed Jinchuriki." Konan Said.

Ayato could remember Romero looking at the newspaper about the nin tailed Jinchuriki leaving Konoha, as he heard, the villagers seemed to be happy rather a small portion seemed to be saddened by the news. Ayato doesn't really know much about It, but he will once he gets to Konoha.

"Once we're at Konoha you'll go by yourself, I can't come, as you know I'm a missing nin, and If I enter Konoha, they'll kill me." Konan Said.

"It's okay, I'll help and make sure you don't get killed, I'm sure Konoha won't kill you." Ayato Said to Konan, Ayato looked at the distance of the sea, and saw what appeared to be a ship, It was a large wooden brown ship, with a white sail, It had no flag, mainly because It was a passenger ship.

The ship docked Itself next to Ayato and Konan, they let down a small plank for them to walk on, giving their tickets they continued to walk around looking at the ship, all they saw was kids playing, families huddled together, and couples holding each other.

Ayato, and Konan, looked around, obviously this boat was for passengers who wanted to start a new life In Konoha or anywhere near there. It was also for people who wanted to become ninja of Konoha.

"If you're wondering, many of these people lost their homes." Konan Said, to Ayato.

Ayato looked at Konan with a questioning look, at her, "Excuse me." Ayato Said.

"Had you ever heard of the one they call Orochimaru, a former Konoha Shinobi, and one of the three Sannin?" Konan Asked.

"Yes." Ayato Replied. "My master Romero told me about him, he said that Orochimaru was a traitor to Konoha, he experimented on many children In his home to get results In order to get stronger, they said the last they saw him was at the Chunin Exams two and a half years ago In Konoha." Ayato Explained.

Konan could remember that, Orochimaru was still a member of the Akatuski, she heard he killed the Kazekage, and Impersonated as him, and led the Sand, and Sound village at an Invasion against Konoha, so he could kill the Third Hokage and destroy the village and rebuild It In his own Image. Unfortunately his plan failed when the Third Hokage took away the ability of him to use Chakra from his arms before he died, and also the One Tailed Jinchuriki which was part of his main plan In order to destroy Konoha was defeated by a few Genins.

"Lately Orochimaru was reported having a few activities around not only the Shinobi countries but also around a few Islands, even In the kingdom of Fiore." Konan Said. "For Instance, these people here, are from a village In a Island, one that was destroyed In order to take weapons away to Orochimaru, by three people." Konan Said.

Ayato eyes grew In Shock, "Ninjas." Ayato Said.

"No." Konan Said. "Mages." Konan Said. "Three mages from a dark guild that It's master was killed by Orochimaru was taken control, and three of It's strongest mages destroyed an entire Island, Including Injuring countless villagers, and ninjas." Konan Said.

Ayato looked at the people on the boat one more time to see Konan was right, they were Injured, and some looked sad for what happened to their village. It wasn't really the first time Ayato had heard of something like this, It happened a few times like this already. It was reported Orochimaru was gathering forces from many countries.

"Why Is he doing this?" Ayato Asked.

"That Is unknown, but It Isn't good." Konan Replied.

Soon the boat sailed, and they left the docks.

* * *

(Timeskip: A Few Hours Later, Location: Middle Of Sea)

After a few hours, the boat was already at sea, from there It was already turning night time.

Konan was sitting on the ground with a rail behind her back towards the sea, while Ayato walked towards her, and sat next to her.

"I talked to the captain, he said we should be at land tomorrow morning." Ayato Said, as he looked at Konan.

"That's good." Konan Said.

Ayato looked at Konan, who was holding herself, trying to get warm, It looked as though she was shivering In cold. Obviously there were no clouds there so It was cold, Ayato felt cold a bit himself, but not as much as Konan was feeling, mainly Ayato had more warmth than she did.

"It looks like your cold, what about the seals you said you had on." Ayato Said.

"They only last a while, they take time to recharge with Chakra." Konan Said. Ayato looked at Konan, and Smirked, and wrapped his arms around her body, until they met at her back facing his front, with Konan's. For some reason Konan blushed. "What are you doing?" Konan Asked, In an embarrassed tone.

"Romero told me the best way for two people to get warm was to huddle together and collect body warmth." Ayato Replied.

"Fine." Konan Said, as she wrapped her arms around Ayato's back, until they met.

From there, Ayato felt, Konan pulling him harder, as she did, he started to blush too, mainly because Konan was slightly taller than Ayato, so he was at the one place every pervert wish they were at Konan's breasts, Konan started to chuckle slightly, as she saw the reaction on Ayato's face before she pushed It harder to herself.

What Ayato, and Konan, hadn't realised, was that there Konoha ninjas patrolling the boat, searching for any pirates to come aboard the boat.

"Well." Said a man In a captains hat.

"There are no signs of any unknown boats or locals coming towards us." A ninja Said.

"I still don't like the Idea of having a secret cargo full of weapons like Katanas, and Kunais, and most of all paper bombs, on my ship. I sail a passenger boat for those who needs travelling, not an armoury one, there are families, loved ones, and people here." The Captain Said.

"With respect we have no choice, the last place any pirate would be willing to steal Is a boat like this, seeing how many people here are poor. And besides, with Orochimaru's ninjas hunting weapons from our ships, we have no choice, Konoha needs these weapons a lot." The ninja Said.

* * *

(Location: Far Behind The Boat, Specific Location: A Smaller Boat)

Three boats with a blue Lacrima crystal acting as an engine was heading towards the boat, on the boats were at least seven mages altogether on them, three on the left, three on the right, and two In the front.

There, In the front, two mages were listening to the conversation with what appeared to be headphones from magic blocks, they disappeared.

"Hear that, the villages are getting desperate to the point at which they're now using passenger boats to send weapons." One Said.

"I know, Orochimaru-Sama will be pleased to get those weapons." The other Said.

* * *

(Back On The Boat)

As Ayato, and Konan, kept their hug, Ayato couldn't help but hear what appeared to sound like a boat splashing water, he turned around to see nothing, but the noise sounded louder and louder and louder, until It stopped by Itself.

* * *

(On The Deck)

Two Konoha Shinobi were talking to each other.

"I really don't like the Idea transporting weapons on a boat filled with Innocent people, what's Hokage-Sama thinking." He Said.

"It was advice form the council, seems though they don't care much about what could happen to these people." He Said.

Immediately, they were ambushed by three mages.

* * *

(Back with Ayato, And Konan)

Ayato Immediately heard the noise of what sounded like people dropping to the ground knocked out not far, however only Ayato could hear It, no one else.

"I hear something." Ayato Said.

"I can't hear anything." Konan Said.

"I have a dragon slayer Lacrima Inside me, which gives me water abilities as one, so I can hear more than the average person, and I can hear something happening over there." Ayato Said. He stood up, and walked towards the deck, Konan decided to follow, as they were walking Konan Instantly heard sounds of Kunais being thrown, and wrapped her arms around Ayato, and pulled him, and herself, up to the roof of the boat, she covered Ayato's mouth to make sure he wouldn't make any noises.

Ayato muffled, but stopped when he saw some mages walked past without noticing them, and making their way with the captain, and all the Konoha ninjas towards all the passengers.

At first a few passengers saw them, then they stood up, Shocked, Scared, and Worried, of the mages.

The captain was thrown towards the crowd, where three mages on one side, and three on the other were keeping the crowd organised to make sure there wouldn't be any fighting back, as the crowd grew worried, the leader of the group walked up towards the crowd.

"Enough." He Said. "I am the leader of this group, we came here only for one reason and one reason only and exactly for one reason, weapons, you have weapons here on this boat." He Said.

"You took all of our weapons from our village, we could only salvage what you left behind, only a few Kunais, I was forced to use a butter knife as a weapon." A Villager Said.

"Then you've been lied to, In truth there are weapons being sent In this ship as secret cargo, seems as though the Hokage of Konoha was planning to use passenger boat to transport weapons." He Said.

The captain walked up, and Said, "Yes, It's true, I got the orders to transport these weapons to Konoha.". "These people are only looking for a new home, you've out powered the Shinobi here already, we'll give you the weapons, but I want you to at least give these people a chance after you destroyed their home." The Captain Said.

"We didn't destroy their homes ourselves, but In a way your right, Orochimaru-Sama did send some mages to destroy their home for weapons, well I guess I don't have a choice, we'll let you all go after we got the weapons." He Said, as he signalled three mages to come towards the cargo shipment with him.

Ayato could still hear their conversation while walking.

"Once we left burn the ship." He Said.

"I thought you said that you would let them go, and besides It doesn't matter If there are any witnesses they would expect we had something to do with the boat." The mage Said.

"True, but Orochimaru-Sama didn't want us to show weakness, what's the best way, than to burn this boat." He Said, with a Smirk, while the mage Smirked as well.

Ayato went to Konan's ear, "Their goanna burn the boat with everyone else In It." Ayato Whispered.

"I wouldn't expect anything less than that, Orochimaru's men are heartless." Konan Said.

"We have to do something." Ayato Said.

"You can I can't." Konan Said.

Ayato looked at Konan with eyes of surprise. "This Is about the Akatuski Isn't It?" Ayato Asked.

"Yes." Konan Replied. "Even If now I'm a former member that doesn't mean I'm not a missing nin." Konan Said.

"If you help me to save them that could change their opinion on you." Ayato Said.

"It takes more than saving a boat full of people to redeem myself." Konan Said.

"Fine, I'll save them, but please help If anything goes wrong." Ayato Said. Ayato slowly got down on the edge of the boat, once there Ayato climbed up, and walked towards the crowd, now he was behind one of the mages, not being detected by them. Ayato then looked around to see If there was anything he could do. _"Think Ayato, what would you do, let me see, It's obvious they are ready to kill, If I attack one of them I could let myself be discovered by the rest, though even If that was the case I know by sensing their magic they aren't stronger than me but they will slow me down, If I was them and I had to get away from the crowd of Innocent people what would I do, I would leave the boat for a more Important reason."_ Ayato Thought to himself, as he looked around for anything to think of. "The weapons." Ayato Said Quietly. Ayato knew the only reason they were there was because of the weapons, If he was to force the leader to give up and order the mages to surrender he could save them, so Ayato sneaked towards the weapons.

* * *

(In The Weapons Room)

Inside there were crates of Katanas, Kunais, and paper bombs, the leader was watching as the side of the boat was opened so they could bring In the weapons on to their boat.

 **BANG!** A crate fell opening spilling out paper bombs.

"Careful!" The leader Said, In a Stern voice. "Drop those again and we'll all blow up, Orochimaru-Sama will have our heads If we let this shipment get away." He Said. "Remember, once we leave this boat we need to destroy It with the people on board." He Said.

Just after he Said that, he was grabbed by the armpits by a pair of arms which belonged to Ayato, holding him still.

* * *

(To The Crowd)

As Ayato walked with the leader trapped In his arms, he walked him with the two mages towards the crowd of people, by then Ayato looked at the mages who Just saw him holding their leader.

"Let them go." Ayato Said.

Immediately, the mages went Into a fighting position, obviously to combat Ayato If he had done anything wrong with their leader.

"Stand down men." The Leader Said.

"Good." Ayato Said.

"Don't think that It will not go unnoticed, Orochimaru-Sama Isn't the type of person underestimate, especially If you're going against one of his missions I would strongly advise you stand down." The Leader Said, with almost a tone of voice that guaranteed victory.

"I don't know anything about this "Orochimaru" business with you guys, and I don't care If you take all the weapons In this boat, I care about the people here. That's right! I overheard you say something about "Burning the boat with all these people still on It" crap from your mouth, It ain't their fault you destroyed their village!" Ayato Said, this time with an Aggressive voice.

The Leader turned his head to the right giving Ayato a slight Irritated smile, and had looked at him In the eyes, and Said "As of part of Orochimaru-Sama's alliance we refuse to show any weakness, our leader Is showing us a whole brand new world, a new era, better than the "Pirate Era" greater than any era we have experienced and In order to achieve that we need to make some changes, they should be happy to be remembered as one of history's greatest sacrifices for this world.".

 **BANG!** Ayato Growled, and then, banged him on the head with his own, giving him a large lump on the leaders head.

As Ayato had knocked him out this shocked many people such as the mages, the crowd, the Shinobi, and the Captain over the fact that he had a slight bit of anger left over his conscious, Ayato looked at the mages as they back away taking a step back while he looked really angry at them for the comment over people's lives and thus brought him Into a state, though quickly he managed to grasp back his own anger and realise that he was In a serious situation that he needed to be calm In a situation like this for the lives of the many here or otherwise he'd be risking all of their lives over his slight miss behaviour over the Leader that he had Just knocked out over his slight anger towards them.

This made Ayato very angry at the mage for commenting people's lives may need to be sacrificed for the good of the world, Immediately Images of THAT faithful day appeared In his head, Images of people screaming, yelling, fighting, fearing, and hurting, over the one person that changed his life, the one person he wishes to forget no matter what, and the one specific person he'd rather to never meet again for as he still feared that one person even In today's time he'd rather not remember that person. Since he remembered that person his eyes were at first shocked with a mixture of fear In them, before turning Into anger, that at which had caused him to knock the Leader out so hard he'd most likely be sleeping for a while, and with the sudden change of attitude It made the mages slightly scared of him. From when seeing his eyes turned to a mixture of fear and shock to absolute anger had made them rather uncomfortable with the opponent they were dealing with and thus had took a step back some of them when he knocked their Leader out with ease, this was probably due to the reputation that their Leader had, who was considered as a Captain Levelled fighter for Orochimaru's alliance as they are usually the strongest of the alliance.

Due to Ayato's reaction and attitude towards their leader someone more powerful than they are the mages Immediately cringed their teeth In slight fear as they never seen their leader like this before.

Their leader Is a very powerful mage, may even rival those mages stronger than soldier of Fiore's Kingdom army, and even a few specialist leaders, only the Three Mages that attacked these poor people home village would be stronger than their leader to defeat him with ease, but to be easily knocked out by someone such as Ayato would be Impossible. This gave them the reaction and the belief that Ayato may actually be stronger than their leader and may also be stronger than the mages themselves to take down, however since there were hostages and peoples lives were on the line Ayato couldn't fight. If Ayato had attempted to battle It out between the mages and himself for the lives of the people he may as well be putting their lives at risk thus making his rescue attempt futile and would need to find another way.

"If a new era Is on the way I'm okay with It, but not If you kill Innocent lives Just to make sure you don't show any weakness or anything, understand that!" Ayato Said, raising his voice. Ayato grabbed from his bag a Lacrima orb the size of his head and held It In the air. "You hear! If any of you hurt any of these people we all go out In a boom! You Understand that?!" Ayato Threatened, as he held the crystal orb Lacrima over his head with his right arm and showing the mages of what he can be capable of. "Now here's what we're goanna do! You forget the weapons, paper bombs, Kunais, Katanas, swords, and take what you already got and get off this boat or else!" Ayato Said.

"IS HE SERIOUS!" One of the Mages Yelled.

"HE'S DEAD SERIOUS!" Another Yelled.

"WHAT ARE WE GOANNA DO I DON'T WANNA BLOW UP!" Another Mage Yelled.

"I-I-If yo-you d-d-do tha-that t-then- e-e-e-everyone wi-wil-will b-b-blow up t-too I-I-I-If you a-a-activate It." The Leader slowly unconsciously pulled his head up, while struggling to hold himself up after Ayat knocked him out.

 _"Oh no, he's right, If I drop this then I kill us all."_ Ayato Thought, while sweating.

That's when Ayato noticed some paper moving, and saw Konan looking at him, nodding at him.

He lifted his arm up.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" The Leader Exclaimed.

"THEN I GUESS WE ALL BLOW UP!" Ayato Shouted.

Immediately paper surrounded the Shinobi, crew, and crowd, while also surrounding Ayato.

"HEY WHAT IS SHE DOING!" One Mage Yelled.

"I DON'T KNOW!" Another Mage Yelled.

"SHE'S DOING SOMETHING!" Another Yelled.

* * *

 **[Transition Begins]**

Ayato, and Konan, are standing next to each other shoulder to shoulder facing opposite directions, before Konan suddenly hugs Ayato In a white background.

 **[Transition Ends]**

 **[Transition Begins]**

Ayato, and Konan, are standing next to each other shoulder to shoulder facing opposite directions, before Ayato suddenly hugs Konan In a white background.

 **[Transition Ends]**

* * *

"Konan wait I thought I was supposed to throw this thing!" Ayato Exclaimed, struggling not to drop the Lacrima as a huge sphere of paper covered him.

Paper carried the crowd and Ayato on a boat made of paper and let them rest there.

 **BOOM!** Immediately, after they were at a safe distance, Konan blew up the ship with her paper bombs.

"LOOK!" The Captain Yelled.

"Oh so that was your plan." Ayato Said.

"Yes It was." Konan Said.

"Okay great cool." Ayato Said.

* * *

 **Author's Note:** HELLO EVERYONE!

So sorry If this Chapter proved to be short.

 **DON'T FORGET TO READ AND REVIEW.**

Hope you enjoyed thanks dudesJ.


	4. Chapter 4 The Travel There

Chapter 4

The Travel There

* * *

"Speaking"

 _"Thoughts"_

 **"Demon/Zanpaktou/Inner Speaking"**

 ** _"Demon/Zanpaktou/Inner Thoughts"_**

 **"Move/Ability Speaking"**

 ** _"Move/Ability Thought"_**

* * *

 **Last Time:** Last time on "Long Lost" Ayato and his new companion Konan were on the route to Konoha, where their boat was struck by a band of bandits led by Orochimaru's men, who attacked the boat In order to get the cargo on It. Thankfully for Ayato, Konan managed to stop that and save the people on the boat. Now they are on route towards Konoha.

* * *

 **(Story Continues)**

Ayato and Konan witnessed the bandits along with their leader being taken to custody by some ANBU forces from Konoha who have been dispatched to deal with the situation.

Konan was In disguise thanks to her ability to use the Transformation Jutsu, which kept her looks but changed the colour of her eyes and hair to dark where the ANBU wouldn't recognise her.

"Well that takes care of those guys." Ayato Said, with his arms crossed and a Smirk that showed he had achieved victory. Ayato looked at Konan and Said, "Well the lifeboats managed to get us up to here, so I guess we're walking the rest of the way on foot, not that I don't mind or anything.".

Konan looked at the teen, and Said, "Maybe not, though I do have to say I don't know If this Is a good Idea to go to Konoha, I have to remind you that I am once a former member of the Akatsuki organisation so I'm not exactly their type.".

"Don't worry, I'll try and make sure they don't do anything to you, I promise." Ayato Said, with a Smile.

Konan couldn't help but Smile at Ayato's helpful advice.

They then took the trip there on foot, It was a long hoke around four days long until they could finally reach Konoha.

On the trip there Konan Asked, "Why were so keen saving those people back on the boat?".

"I wanted to." Ayato Replied.

"Truth be told If It was anybody, they leave with their own lives Intact, but you on the other hand refused to do that." Konan Said.

"Well… I haven't really said this to ANYONE but myself, and my aster Romero. You see ten years ago I was onboarding a ship, well I can't exactly explain It to you, but… I was a slave." Ayato Said.

"A slave, for the Celestial Dragon?!" Konan Said, Shockingly.

"No not them, but maybe someone far worse than those guys are, In fact she may have been the worst." Ayato Said. "Back where I was once us slaves had one rule and one rule only, that was to survive no matter what." Ayato Said.

"I'm sorry, I had no Idea." Konan Apologised.

"That's alright you didn't know." Ayato Said. "It's Just that I don't want anybody to get hurt, I don't want anyone I know and care to lose again, and I'm willing whatever It takes until I achieve that." Ayato Said.

Konan looked at Ayato's expression on his face, she could tell that his eyes were slightly sad, but he kept a Smile up also, trying to make himself at least a little happy, this was the expression Konan remember a friend of hers once had a long tie ago, and that friend was Nagato.

"Nagato." Konan Whispered, but Ayato heard It.

"What?" Ayato Said, with a Confused Expression on his face.

"Nothing, It was Juts nothing." Konan Said, with a slight Smile, trying to assure Ayato that she wasn't saying anything at all.

"By the was Konan-San, If you're a Shinobi who taught you, I mean you really are strong so I guess It has to be somebody really strong to teach you these things?" Ayato Asked.

"Oh, well It wasn't anybody special, I only gained these abilities through my own hard training that's all." Konan Said, but Ayato could tell she was hiding something, something that seemed to be rather emotional for the Shinobi.

He looked at the purple eyes of the Shinobi, while she looked at the brown Chocolate eyes of the teen who. Konan couldn't help but blush a little bit slightly gazing Into the teen's eyes, so Innocent, but pin beneath the surface as well. Ayato looked at Konan's eyes which had a similar meaning to them like his was too, she too understood pain, she too understood how It felt to lose the ones you hold close to you under unfair circumstances.

"I'm guessing you know how It feels too huh? I can tell through your eyes." Ayato Said.

"Maybe so, but the past to me Is Just the past, I know what you promised me but If Konoha does do anything towards me I will accept my punishment, I know what I did, and I'm willing to accept It." Konan Said.

"Well I'm not, I can see regret In your eyes as I said to you before, You don't Just die to make someone happy you have to work for It In order to do that." Ayato Said.

Gazing deeper Into Ayato's eyes Konan like the look of It no matter what, she liked It, a lot.

"You can see what my eyes say?" Konan Asked, slightly Shocked.

"Of course, after a while of travelling you can tell the emotions people's eyes have once you see them, It pays off." Ayato Replied.

"What do my eyes truly tell you?" Konan Said.

"They tell hurt, pain, anguish, pretty much everything I've been through. I can tell you've lost someone, someone Important to you. That's because I also lost people who were Important to me". Ayato Said.

"You know what loss feels?" Konan Asked, slightly Shocked and sorry.

"Yeah…. I never told this to anyone before but, when I was little, I witnessed someone….. Someone you never have to meet. She took everything I cared away from me, friends, family, loved ones, everything….. Then I spent a whole year on her ship as a slave. Her personal slave. It was the most terrifying and torturous year of my entire life, that was before some people came to save us but… Well I don't know about the others, I may be the only one that survived that day, or hopefully others followed all. So yeah, I kinda know how It feels to lose the ones you love the most." Ayato Replied, as he Smiled at Konan. "But… I'm still here, and hopefully I can never get to see that person again, I don't what I would do If SHE showed up again." Ayato Added.

"I'm….. So sorry to hear all of that, I truly am, It's never easy." Konan Apologised.

"No, but I never would've met master Romero." Ayato Said.

"Now that you speak of your master, I may have heard that name before?" Konan Said.

"Of course, you have, he's one of the Ten Wizard Saints. He's VERY powerful. Heck I barely could beat him." Ayato Said.

"I mainly heard stories of Romero himself but never about you?" Konan Said.

"Well I was never really referenced because I was busy training, though he did let me beat a couple of bandits, missing nins, dark guild members, pirates, more bandits, and perhaps a couple of mercenaries, and also a few low S Class mages from time to time." Ayato Explained. "This one time I was fighting a Chunin levelled Shinobi when I was ten. He was really strong! So powerful, but I managed to beat him with my Dragon Slayer Powers, It didn't take much but maybe around fifty percent of my strength to beat him, and this was during my masters battle with their leader who was a S Class Nuke Shinobi and his gang. Though my master was drunk at the time, so he went easy on them In order to make sure he didn't destroy the entire town… But he accidently blew seventy five percent of It. After that battle, he managed to sober up and drag me while running away from the towns people who were angry." Ayato Added.

"My! What a mentor you've had!" Konan Said.

"Yeah! And this one time he was making a bet, by gambling all the supplies we had at the time but lost them, so In order to make one final bet he kinda betted me on the table when I was Thirteen. He lost, like really bad, he accidently played that one card that told the Instructions on how to play." Ayato Said. "So, In order to get me back he made a deal that we would work for the guy to clean his house, make his meals, and wash his dishes until he married his fourth wife." Ayato Added.

"He sounds… Irresponsible." Konan Said. "There was a story one year ago about him I've heard, he was on the mountains training when he carelessly used what I believe were magic circles and destroyed the entire mountain, almost crushing a nearby town near him." Konan Said.

"Actually….. That was me." Ayato Said.

"WHAT!" Konan Yelled, In surprise.

"Well I was on the mountains at the time with him until I found In one of his spell books a magic enchantment called the **Twelve Circle Destruction Enchantment** which I thought was really cool! Until when I used It I accidently trigged the circles that day." Ayato Explained.

* * *

(Flashback Begins)

 _"Let's see what we got here shall we?" Ayato Said, as he snooped In his mentors belongings, trying to find snack to help his hungry tummy. "I'm so hungry!" Ayato Moaned. His mentor Romero was taking a nice relaxing time In a warm hot spring like bath In the forest In the mountains while Ayato was training, he grew hungry mid-way through. "AH HA!" Ayato Yelled, grabbing onto what appeared to be a book which he thought at first was a lunch box. "Oh no you're not food." Ayato Moaned, before a page that looked torn had slipped off the book and onto the ground where Ayato started to read It. **"Twelve Circle Destruction"** Ayato Said, with a curious face. "Let's try that." Ayato Said. _

_Meanwhile Romero had Just got dressed and walked towards Ayato, looking at him while the teen was standing up, with his fingers closed to one another with his first and second fingers closed In themselves, as he did some slashes with the two and began making a green magic circle on the ground. Form that point onwards he did the same fore the reaming eleven where he began making five circles which shrunk smaller and smaller up to his height, and four on each side of the pyramid sides perfectly at a ninety-degree angle form the ground hovering above It. The last three circles were that one formed In front of him and the other two by his shoulders where he then put his hands on them controlling the spell._

 _"Ayato what're you doing?" Romero Said, with slight Annoyance In his eyes. "Wait…. Don't tell me that's?" Romero Said, before Ayato began his spell._

 _"Now time to try this cool looking spell." Ayato Said, with a Smile on his face._

 _"WAIT DON'T USE THAT SELL YOU IDOT!" Romero Yelled, as he began running towards Ayato._

 _"NOW GO!" Ayato Yelled, as he then launched the spell, which shot a green coloured light beam Into the sky where then he started to control the direction of the beam with the circles he had on his hands._

 _"Ayato what are you!" Romero Exclaimed._

 _"Cool I can control It." Ayato Said._

 _"IDIOT, SEND THAT BEAM SOMEWHERE WHERE NO ONE CAN GET HURT IT HAS THE POWER OF AN ETHERION BLAST!" Romero Yelled._

 _"A WHAT?!" Ayato Exclaimed, In pure Shock. "Uhhh, okay…. I guess I'll send It towards the hill over there?" Ayato Said, as he shifted his hands which changed the direction of the beam again to send It towards the tip of the mountain going straight down towards It. After Ayato had sent It down he sighed In relief._

 _"Idiot do you know how much power that blast has. Sure It may not have the exact power of an Etherion which Is used as a miniature weapon to be used against such things like giant monster or Invading armies but never for personal use, luckily that beam went….. Straight….. Towards the… Mountain." Romero Said, as his voice began shrinking at the sudden realisation of what him and his student are In. "We are In so much trouble right now." He Said, before the magic circles began to turn red Indicating to Ayato that the beam had hit Its target._

 _Confusion began to Invade Ayato's face as the circles disappeared automatically, while then a rumble beneath his feet were felt._

 _"Uhhhhh, heh, heh, what's going on?" Ayato Asked, Nervously._

 _"I'LL TELL YOU WHAT'S GOING ON YOU JUST DESTROYED THIS MOUNTAIN AT IT'S CORE YOU DUMBASS!" Romero Replied, In Anger._

 _"WHAT?!" Ayato Exclaimed._

 ** _BOOM!_** _The tip of the mountain crumbled as the debris started to slide down the mountain as It began breaking apart._

 _"RUN!" Romero Yelled, as both he and Ayato grabbed their bags and ran._

 _Later the rocks and boulders started to fall down the mountain towards a nearby town which building after building started to be crushed by the falling rocks. Luckily the towns people were In their underground bunkers after the mountain started to break apart. As soon as the mountain finally broke apart the towns people walked out of their bunkers unscaved, around more than half of their town was crush which Included the city hall as well._

 _They turned their heads to see Ayato and Romero walking down over the pile of rubble after they managed to get to a clear sight where the rocks wouldn't reach them._

 _"That was close." Ayato Said._

 _"Yeah, but don't think because we're still alive means you thinks you're not dead, not after what I'll deal with you In a minute you Idiot." Romero Said._

 _"HEY THAT'S THE WIZARD SAINT HIMSELF I BELIVVE HE'S THE ONE THAT DID THIS TO OUR TOWN!" A Civilian Shouted._

 _"YEAH I BET HE DID TOO!" Another Yelled._

 _"LOOK WHAT YOU DID TO OUR TOWN BUDDY WHO'S GOANNA PAY FOR THIS HUH!" Another Civilian Yelled._

 _"WAIT! WAIT! I didn't do anything! Not this at least It was my student I swear!" Romero Exclaimed._

 _"GET THEM!" THE town's people Yelled, as they charged towards them._

 _"RUN FOR IT!" Romero Yelled, as he grabbed Ayato's arm and dragged him while running away._

(Flashback Ends)

* * *

"So, after that the Magic Council kinda charged my mentor with destruction of private property. Since then I was forced to clean all of our clothing for six months and have my allowance reduced to make up for the money that Romero was for to pay for the town. Even since then I've kinda been a bit more careful to what new move or ability I use since then, but I had no Idea, that would happen." Ayato Finished.

"My! I had no Idea that you would be capable of such destruction." Konan Awed. "Wait! I may not know anything of such as magic or spells, but I do know that the spell you used was a high levelled spell, and you actually achieved It on your first time?" Konan Said, with slight Shock In her voice.

"Of course. I may be young, but I do know a lot about spells and magic. Heck! Even my master Romero told me a trick on how to use even the most complicated spells as quick as possible In an emergency situation, so I used those lesson to learn that spell really quickly but ever since then I've never used It at all again. I haven't really been fighting any super powerful opponents or monsters to use It yet though I was training a lot In the East so there weren't a lot of powerful opponents where I travelled through. That's why I'm changing my Journey through the West, I heard there's a lot of powerful people here." Ayato Said. "Like you for example, you stopped that boulder like It was nothing with Just the tips of your fingers and that's all. I've never seen anybody do that before. Never." Ayato Said, with slight Enthusiasm.

"Well as a S Class Nuke missing nin I have learnt my lessons from the strongest Shinobi themselves. To tell you the honest truth I once trained with a VERY powerful Shinobi, a Konoha Shinobi along with my teammates." Konan Said.

"Who were they?" Ayato Asked.

"Well…. My team will be referred later on, but I can tell you the name of my Sensei at the time. His name was Jiraya, and he Is currently one of the legendary three Sannin." Konan Replied.

"Ohhhhh! A Sannin, I heard they are really powerful, I can't wait to challenge them." Ayato Said, with more Enthusiasm.

"I would reconsider my decision If I were you. You see Ayato, the Sannin were once Konoha's most powerful team that no Shinobi could ever go against themselves, units after units of Shinobi tried but not one had succeeded. To be honest the three Sannins have been falling downhill." Konan Said. "Only two of them remain. Orochimaru, the name you heard back on the boat was once a Konoha Shinobi himself, a powerful at that, he was once a contender for the title of Hokage. However, his rival the "Yellow Flash" himself was chosen after a fight they had on Konoha that reached throughout the other Shinobi Nations." Konan Began. "Many years ago, one day Orochimaru was tired of his rival never giving up on his path to becoming Hokage, so the fire Daimyo himself had referred to a match between the two. They both agreed and chose a location. This location was picked far from Konoha In order to prevent themselves form destroying the leaf village, a small Island off the coast where It was decided to be their battle grounds, there were no animal life to worry about either. The fight took Twenty-Four Hours before It ended the next morning, an entire day of constant none-stop fighting was held that obliterated the Island from existence, never to be seen again." Konan Finished. "Ever since that day Orochimaru had planned a long-time vengeance against Konoha for giving the title of Hokage to his rival Instead, making his rival known as the Fourth Hokage." Konan Said. "However, as Orochimaru began his plans to wreck revenge of Konoha his former mentor caught word of his actions and was said that he Infiltrated his student's home and found him doing Illegal experimentations on Innocent Shinobi, he Immediately ran after that never to be seen again until Three years ago. Back then during one of the many Chunin Exams In Konoha that's held every six months he attacked, disguised as the Kazekage In order to Infiltrate Konoha and order Sand's forces to attack the village, while at the same time using the One Tailed Beast to be his primary weapon of attack. His plan I heard was almost achieved before the Third Hokage sacrificed himself, by sealing the Chakra In his student's arms never to be used again, while also a team of Genins defeated the One Tailed Beast and prevented the destruction of Konoha." Konan Explained.

"You know I think I've heard of that story before, I hard In a market, It was big news." Ayato Commented.

"Shortly after the passing of the Third Hokage himself It was given to Jiraya who remained as the only Sannin In Konoha. However, he refused to accept the title and Instead It was to be given to Tsunadae Senju. But she left Konoha almost Three Decades ago In order to neglect the village after It was said she lost loved ones which turned her to depression. The story goes that Jiraya and the Nine Tailed Jinchuriki himself both travelled for a month to recover Tsunadae Senju and bring her back to the Leaf village, at the same exact time Orochimaru too was looking for his former teammate In order to have his arm replenished with Chakra." Konan Added. "It Is said that shortly after Jiraya found Tsunadae the next day she and Orochimaru fought on the outskirts of a Hidden village. It took the power of both Sannins to defeat Orochimaru, even though at the time he didn't have the use of his hands anymore. Shortly after they defeated him Tsunadae agreed to return to Konoha." Konan explained.

"Wow! I heard the story was crazy but It's even crazier when you hear It on detail, there are a lot of powerful people here!" Ayato Said. "Wait! So why did the Nine Tailed Jinchuriki left?" Ayato Said, Confusingly.

"The story goes like this, the Nine Tailed Jinchuriki was blamed over the Kyuubi attack that happened around Sixteen years ago In Konoha. He was Just a child I heard and was abused for years and for years by the villagers of Konoha. Shortly after Tsunadae was made the Fifth Hokage, the Nine Tailed Jinchuriki left the Leaf Village to Join forces with Orochimaru. Most likely due to the abuse he was paid for. Even the Elite Jounin and ANBU and a small group of Genins Including Jiraya and Tsunadae themselves couldn't stop him, even the current Kazekage and his siblings couldn't do much to help before Orochimaru claimed him. Over the sightings of Orochimaru over the past Two and a Half years now had shown he had managed to regain his Chakra In his arms, thanks to the Nine Tailed Jinchuriki's help for using his Demon Chakra to heal his new leader's wound that were Inflicted during the battle against the Third Hokage." Konan Explained.

"Wow this Jinchuriki-Guy sounds really tough! What was his name again?" Ayato Said.

"His name was Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze. Former leaf Shinobi. And former Genin." Konan Said. "As I heard the Council In Konoha, mainly most of the Civilian Council are attempting to update his Bingo Book page from "Alive" to "Dead". However, Tsunadae Senju seems to refuse to allow that order to happen." Konan Said. "Ever since the day he left Orochimaru had appeared to be getting more and more powerful over the past years. Around six months after the defection of the Nine Tailed Jinchuriki, Orochimaru somehow managed to overpower all of the members of the Akatsuki, I have never seen power like that before In my life, It was so great, so huge…. One of the names of my teammates was….. Nagato. Otherwise known as Pain of the Akatsuki. He saw the power Orochimaru held, that even our true leader couldn't defeat." Konan Said. "After Orochimaru torn the entire base apart all of the other member of the Akatsuki left, going their separate ways, I on the other hand remained behind, trapped with Orochimaru. That was before Nagato came and saved me, using every Jutsu he had In his arsenal, even the Pain clones he had, he used them all to save me, and pushed me outside and told me to keep running…. It didn't take long at all before Orochimaru killed my teammate after I ran away." Konan Said, as she soon stopped In her tracks, with a sad expression on her face. "When I was young, me and my teammates had a mission, the name of my other teammate was… Yahiko. One day we were on a mission, I was captured and threatened with my life If Nagato didn't kill Yahiko, my mentor Jiraya was never there to aid us, help us, he Just let us go. Nagato refused to kill Yahiko, before Yahiko ran towards Nagato's blade, his Kunai, allowing his heart to be pierced before Nagato could react. Yahiko gave up his life to save me, and now Nagato gave his life up to save me too." Konan Said, as tears started to drop form her cheeks.

"No, I know why you wouldn't want to come now. Everything that ever bad happened to you or your teammates you blamed them on yourself, right?" Ayato Asked.

Konan Nodded, before Replied, "Yes, that Is what happens to people around me. Those I hold the closest to me die.".

"You know…. I used to blame myself too. When she… Her… Came to me, she took everything I had away from me, everything. I blamed myself because I though If I had the strength that I do today then….. Then perhaps no one could've gotten hurt or worse that day." Ayato Said, as he walked up to Konan, wiping a tear form her eyes. "But my mentor Romero Said this to me once. We cannot always dwell on the past, but we can make up for It for the future. Those are the word she used." Ayato Said. "Except… Those were from a novel he once read, but he took as his saying." Ayato Said. "Look. What I'm trying to say Is that we always have regrets but no matter how much we regret them we can never return what happened back In the past ever. We can only continue moving forward and that's It, that's the road I'm taking….. Maybe It'll work for you." Ayato Said.

Konan was rather slightly stunned with her eyes telling the story to Ayato, those purple eyes that finally told Ayato that Konan understood what he was saying, and the eyes that told him she gets It now. The once pain she saw In Ayato's eyes were calm and determination, like all the pain In the world was transferred to him but didn't even lay a singles scratch upon reaching his body. The eyes of a boy that once felt tremendous pain and anguish were completely gone, replaced by this warm welcoming felling he had In them.

What made Konan slightly uncomfortable was the fact that Ayato's face was literally up to hers, even though Ayato was slightly shorter than Konan his face still made close contact upon hers, with her mouth close to his and the urge In her gut and heart telling her to react, even her heartbeats could be heard form the Inside of her body.

Ayato had no Idea what he was doing being so close to Konan like this, It felt too much, but for some reason he liked It a lot. Even though he thought It'd might've freaked Konan a bit which Ayato rather not do to the beautiful Shinobi.

Realising what he was doing he back away slightly looking at Konan with slight embarrassed eyes.

"Ehhh." Konan Gasped, waking back to the world of reality.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to get weird with you like that." Ayato Apologised, as he scratched the back of his head with slight embarrassment In his voice.

"It's….. It's alright. To be honest I preferred If you did that again. I Just felt like there was a little bit of comfort near you." Konan Said, reassuring to Ayato that It was alright for him to do that again.

Ayato slightly felt his heart skip a few beats after hearing that Konan referred that It was alright with her, since he had no Idea how to react to It he simply nodded Just for her sake. Ayato's eyes were once upon Konan but now they left her entire body to look to his right at nowhere Important, trying to neglect all the Immediate thoughts he had In his head.

Konan only had this specific feeling with two people In her life. Her once crush Yahiko, and her second crush Nagato, both she was very close to at the time but for some reason she has this feeling for the third time around Ayato.

The awkward silence filled the space between the two, as of right now they were In a rumble with their thoughts.

Travelling with Romero, Ayato's mentor told him about women and what he liked about them. The curves, the body, the breasts, the face, the sizes, and pretty much all of other perverted talks that Romero told Ayato as a way to teach him something while Ayato would usually recover from the Injuries he gained form training. Of course, Ayato scratched that, and all those perverted talks his mentor gave him as an excuse for no training while he was recovering, but those thoughts had gotten to his head which Ayato had no Idea If he should be happy, embarrassed, ashamed, astonished, or Just plain stupid, or any other emotions at all In this situation. Ayato knew who Konan was, but that didn't stop him from his thoughts on her, especially the fact that her pale milky skin fits her perfectly like It was the right colour for the right person, her tight Kimono dress Just barley covering her belly button, and barley stopping anyone from seeing the size of her breasts as though If It were skin. And her face wasn't something to neglect either, even for anyone else to get one look at that face could keep them trapped forever In a look of stun at Konan's beauty, along with her purple hair with that paper flower she had on top finished off head beautiful head as a topping for her.

Konan couldn't help but get the exact same thoughts towards Ayato, she had only been travelling with the teen for three days and already she started to feel like she was falling for him. His brown chocolate hair fits those eyes he had which were also brown chocolate, filled with warmth and comfort. She had seen him once getting change when she saw his athletic build ( **Author's Note:** Think about Ayato having a similar build to Naruto In Shippuden), mainly It was only his upper body when she saw him after he had put his pants on, and even that thought remained Inside the Kunoichi's head up to even this point. What made Ayato more attractive for Konan was the heart he had, possessing a welcoming and helpful heart as though the many evil of the world couldn't taint It a rare trait very few people on the planet possesses. And everytime he smiled It felt like all the wrong doings the planet had to offer didn't phase Ayato even one bit, no matter how harsh his training was It didn't phase him at all, even all the dark pasts and history the earth had It didn't even affect him like It would do to most people another rare trait Ayato has.

In the terms of reality, they stood still only for around ten seconds, but those ten seconds felt like If It were an eternity of time, as though as every millisecond passed was a thousand years for the two, If they were In a magical spell of slow motion.

Ayato slightly gasped, which he felt he never did In a lifetime, at the purple haired Kunoichi realising what they were doing was pretty weird and decided to tell Konan about It, as he Said, "I think we should get going… Konoha Isn't goanna carry Itself to us.".

"Konan too snapped back to reality after hearing what Ayato had said to her, and Said, "You're right, I'm sorry I was Just lost In my thoughts, let's keep going.".

With those words Said the two began their pace back to where they were going.

"I guess Konoha Is still always huh." Ayato Said.

Konan simply nodded her head In agreement, keeping her own Iconic look on her face while she battled her thoughts, as she Thought, _"What was I thinking? This boy Is helping me, but he Isn't like Nagato or Yahiko. Remember Konan Remember."_. Konan looked at the back of Ayato's hair and kept herself In a deep thought. _"Though…. His heart Is a lot like Yahiko's used to be, kind, helpful, and even reckless, like If he was Yahiko reborn In a new skin yet….. He seems to have Nagato's past, the loss of a family, the pain of those he care the most, that was all Nagato's past he had to live with, a past that haunted him for years and for years even when we grew up together, yet Ayato seems like his past doesn't bother him not even the slightest."_ Konan Thought, before she stopped for the second time after feeling a slight movement form behind them. "WATCH OUT!" Konan Yelled, as she pushed Ayato away, as a Katana literally went flying past them, scrapping the skin off of the Kunoichi. "ARGHHHHH!" Konan Yelled, In pain.

"KONAN!" Ayato Yelled, while getting off from the ground Itself, and looking at her right shoulder which was bleeding a lot. Ayato cringed his teeth In anger and sadness as he looked at the direction where the Katan came from and Yelled, "WHO DID THIS! YOU'RE GOANNA PAY!".

A second Katan was launched, this time from a different direction that was coming straight towards Konan's face. Konan gasped as she saw the Katana going at high speed like nothing she had ever seen before. Inches from her face Konan thought this was the end, before Ayato moved In front of the Kunoichi so fast she barely noticed he was there and grabbed the handle of the Katana, that was only a centimetre away form the Kunoichi's face.

"Huh!" Konan Gasped.

"Konan are you okay?!" Ayato Exclaimed, In worry.

"Yes… I'm okay." Konan Said.

Ayato grabbed the other side of the Katana and broke It In half and looked around himself while Yelling, "COME SHOW YOURSELF YOU COWARD!".

"Sure thing." A voice Said. Ayato and Konan turned around to what appeared to be a mud puddle slowly rising up to Konan's height, forming Itself a human body coloured In mud, before the original colour returned. A Man In his late twenties with fair skin wearing what appeared to be a gentleman suit with a top hat red tie and black clothing with white button shirt with white gloves, and dark eyes and blond neatly cut hair, looked at the two. "I'm afraid my partner forgot his manners, I do apologise for his rudeness. My name Is Sir Davidson, but you may call me David or Dave, whatever suits you best." The man now known as Dave Said.

"Who's this Dave-Guy?" Ayato Asked Konan with a questioning look, as he looked down at the Kunoichi who was using her own Chakra to heal her wounds.

"Ayato don't underestimate him!" Konan Replied, as she stood up from the ground, holding her arm with a serous fighting face one. "He may not look much, but I can tell you he's one of the Navy's most wanted man." Konan Began. "His name his Davidson, Davidson the "Escape Artist". HE escaped more than Seventy-Four times from sixteen different high levelled prisons form Marine HQs all around the Grandline, he uses exactly the same power you do, Magic, and he uses It to escape, along with his partner!" Konan Warned.

"Ahhh, yes that remind me, come on Shinpachi time to show yourself like the lad told you too." Dave Said, as he lifted his top hat and dropped It back on his head as a apologetic manner. "I am sorry miss, please excuse the rudeness of my friend here." He Said, as a figure Jumped behind Dave.

"Fine, I wanted to play a little Hide and Go die while trying to seek for me, but you always get In the way." Shinpachi Said, as he got up form landing seething one of his Katanas from his waist. Shinpachi had fair skin and looked to be Eighteen having crystal eyes and shark like teeth, he wore a grey light camouflage sweater with dark patterns on all over It with grey pants and dark Shinobi shoes, he had silver spiky messy hair. He had a bag full of Katanas on his back being supported by series of different bandages that held them, with one Katana each on each side of his hips to reach, he looked rather emotionless but sounded annoyed.

"Come one Shinpachi you should know that we should Introduce ourselves before doing anything else." Dave Said, with a Smirk on his face.

"Who's this guy then?" Ayato Asked, with a slightly more serious look this time.

"That's Shinpachi, "Thousand Swords", he uses water-based Chakra and Lightning based Chakra, It Is said his opponent's blood are his favourite drink." Konan Replied, after she had finally managed to heal her wound, with some slight blood over her arm.

"Come on Its not fair! I mean look at this, the pretty lady seems to have a lot of good blood In her but the kid doesn't seem to have nearly enough to satisfy my taste buds! It's not worth the effort to fight them you know?!" An Annoyed Shinpachi Moaned.

"Ahhhhhh yes! But this I what Orochimaru-Sama ordered us to do, gather the supplies from the ship and eliminate anyone who dares to disturb us. Unfortunately, we were a little slow on the path after group of Cloud Shinobi got In our way, which took a toll on our time table which was why we could never accomplish our mission. However, as I hear the two of you were the ones that foiled our siege and destroyed the weapon shipments, for that we cannot return back to base otherwise we'll be punished for our failure." Dave Said, with a Smirk on his face.

"Your men were goanna kill Innocent civilians what were we supposed to do?" Ayato Said, with slight Anger In his voice.

"Just let them kill them, besides It's only a few civilians, there's a lot more of them being born everyday It's simply the circle of life they say." Dave Said.

"Well I ain't the type to simply let you do whatever you wanna do to people however you feel like. Besides I don't care If you filed your mission or not It's not my fault and I'm not feeling sorry for this Orochimaru man at all." Ayato Said.

"I's be careful If I were you, Orochimaru-Sama has to be a lot more powerful than anybody you'll ever see upon, heck even the "Commanders" think twice, no, three times before challenging him." Shinpachi Said.

To explain this over the course of time ever since Naruto restored Orochimaru's hands he gathers a large army and force that even Commanders were needed.

"I don't care even If It's a Navy Admiral himself were here." Ayato Said. "You hurt Konan, I'm not goanna forgive you for that and I ain't the type of person either who lets you do whatever you want to my friends, that Includes Konan as well so get ready." Ayato Said.

"It's best Ayato that we should keep our eyes tight on them, they may not look much but they are very powerful people that we should consider a danger." Konan Warned.

"Yeah I know, but they're no where near as string as I am, this'll be a synch Just you watch." Ayato Said.

Konan looked at Ayato.

And then suddenly she felt his Magic Aura rise exponentially, his outer body lines started to glow bright red with Magic, along with a circle of Chakra blue rising from his feet, and black electricity showing his Haki, which surprised the paper Kunoichi a lot. Even Dave and Shinpachi were rather surprised at Ayato's power of strength, however this only added to the craving for blood for Shinpachi.

"I think this kid got a lot of good blood I can drink!" With that Said Shinpachi lunged towards Ayato, pointing his Katanas towards Ayato. **"INIFINITE SWORD STYLE: SWORD RAIN!"** Shinpachi Yelled.

 **BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM!** Ayato watched as his opponent's Katanas flown off of his pack and towards the air where then he could see the true form of the Katanas. All the Katanas were the exact same, having a silver coloured lining on the blade of the swords each a medium-sized blade with a rectangular light silver base covered In bandages, the guard on the Katanas were silver as well with a shark like picture Imprinted on the swords.

Ayato closed his eyes as the Katanas started to rain down upon Ayato. Not opening his eyes Ayato grew a cocky Smirk, and with that his feet slowly shifted from side to side, as the Katanas rained down upon him. To Konan's and Shinpachi's amazement Ayato dodged each blade by Just simply moving his own two feet on the ground, turning his body In the process, the only person who wasn't surprised was Dave.

Soon the Katanas seized raining from the sky, all the bandages form the Katanas connected to Shinpachi, who was still high In the air from Jumping.

"H-HOW! HOW DID YOU DODGE ALL THOSE BLADES?!" Shinpachi Exclaimed, In disbelief.

"That's because the kid obviously has something called **Observation Haki** , a certain ability that allow someone to see Into the future seconds ahead of the other, knowing the move before It's even thought of." Dave Explained, as Ayato opened his eyes, still having his Smug look on. "Depending how fast you can use **Observation Haki** I highly doubt any fast moves or attacks will give you the time to dodge when using that technique." Dave Said. **"Mud Magic: Earth Sphere."** Dave Said, as he held his right arm pointing It towards Ayato, as yellow bright Magic circles appeared from his palm. Immediately before Ayato could react he was completely surrounded by mud earth walls which closed over his head forming a giant dome over him. **"Execution."** Dave Said, as his dome then grew spikes Immediately from the outside and Inside.

"AYATO!" Konan Yelled, as she realised that Ayato could've been struck by one of those spikes.

Dave then let his hand down and Smirked, thought It wasn't a victorious Smirk he Just had a Smirk that Said something like he was testing something. And It proved real when the dome broke apart, revealing Ayato with his arms crossed and his legs braced In front of his body which his body was covered In a dark purple coating that protected him from the attack.

"Just as I suspected, usually a Haki user would know both types of Haki, **Observation Haki** and **Armament Haki** , a Haki that allows the user to protect his or her body from attacks, some say It's like wearing Invisible armour." As Dave finished his speech, Ayato returned back to his original colours and allowed his Armament Haki to shrink In his body. "However, I doubt you have **Conquerors Haki** , If you did I doubt either me or Shinpachi would be standing awake still even If you would be supressing It we would still sense It." Dave Said.

"No, I don't have that type of Haki, but I do have the other two." Ayato Confirmed.

"IF IT TAKES TIME FOR YOU TO USE YOUR **OBSERVATION HAKI** , THEN THESE NEXT ATTACK WILL IMPOSSIBLE FOR YOU TO PREDICT!" Shinpachi Yelled, as he landed on the ground and charged Ayato holding two Katanas In his arms. **"INIFNITE SWORD STYLE: ONE HUNDRED SWORD ATTACK!"** Shinpachi Yelled, as he then Jumped on the hilts of his swords, Jumping from hilt to hilt heading towards Ayato. Ayato saw the speed Shinpachi was heading In and Immediately reacted.

Ayato reached form the scroll on his back and summoned his bow as he Shouted, **"MAGIC BOW!"**.

 **CLANG!** Shinpachi's swords landed against Ayato's bow, as Shinpachi's feet were resting on the hilts of his Katanas that were near Ayato. Squeezing his foot through his shoe Shinpachi used his toes to grab a nearby Katana stuck on the ground and used It too strike Ayato. Ayato gasped, before kicking the sword that Shinpachi's other foot was resting on, capsizing the Swordsman which made him miss his shot against Ayato, which barely cut some of Ayato's hairs off. Kneeling forward Ayato saw some of his hair fell on the ground as the few strands landed right In front of his face on the ground.

"LUCKY!" Shinpachi Yelled, as he then used the sword his foot was resting on before Ayato knocked It over to take a swipe against him.

 **CLANG!** Ayato used his bow to block the strike once again before Shinpachi landed on the ground with his hands, and with Incredible force and power he then launched himself, so he faces Ayato's back and swiped It cutting some of his Jumper and Shirt off, while a few drops of blood left Just from barley surviving Shinpachi's attack.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Ayato Yelled, as his eyes wide open while reaching for his back to calm the pain down. "BASTARD!" Ayato Yelled, as he pulled the string from his bow. **"ENERGY ACCPET: FIRE ARROWS!"** Ayato Yelled, as he released his arrows towards Shinpachi.

 **"WATER STYLE: WATER SHARK BOMB JUTSU!"** Shinpachi Yelled, as he released from his mouth a large Shark made of water which evaporated the arrows.

"Th-That's Kisame's Jutsu, how did know It only Kisame knows that Jutsu along with a former student of his?" Konan Exclaimed.

"To answer your question, he had two students before he left the Akatsuki, so my friend here knows that Jutsu because Kisame was the one that taught him how to use It." Dave Explained.

"He knows because he was Kisame's student… Then why didn't he ever tell us he had another student?" Konan Said, In disbelief.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Shinpachi Yelled, as he clashed his Katan against Ayato. **CLANG!**

Ayato grabbed a hold of a Katana near him ripping the bandage off and using one of Shinpachi's Katanas against him.

"I like the look of this Katana, but I don't feel like It's my type." Ayato Said.

"For someone who uses a Bow I'm surprised you know a little swordsmanship, after wielding the "Shark's Blade" like It was your own weapon." Shinpachi Added.

"I've been training with some practice swords. I even thought up some moves of one, until I get my own sword I'll stick to my Bow and fists." Ayato Said.

 **CLANG!** Ayato and Shinpachi clashed their blades once again, which sent them meters from each other skiing one their feet against the hard dirt ground below their feet, scraping the Said ground showing the distance they were apart.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Ayato and Shinpachi Yelled, as they once again charged each other with their blades prepared.

* * *

 **[Transition Begins]**

Ayato Is reading a scroll while Shinpachi Is sneaking behind him with his blade In his hands ready to strike him, once he got close enough to Ayato, Shinpachi then raised his sword about swipe It at Ayato.

 **[Transitions Ends]**

 **[Transition Begins]**

After attempting to swipe Ayato with his sword, Shinpachi was laying on the ground with a large lump on his head after Ayato hit him, observing Shinpachi's sword before tossing It away.

 **[Transition Ends]**

* * *

 **CLANG! CLANG CLANG CLANG CLANG!** Ayato and Shinpachi kept swaying the Katanas at each other, with Shinpachi now using his feet to hold two Katanas walking on them like stilts to get a higher advantage against Ayato. Using only one sword Ayato kept swinging It at Shinpachi, blocking every attack Shinpachi kept hitting him with his Katanas.

 **"PAPER STYLE: PAPER ARROW!"** Konan Yelled, as she raised her right arm holding her elbow with her left arm, which then her right arm formed Into paper slips shooting towards Dave, who was Just standing there holding on to his top hat.

 **BWRAM!** Was the slightly disgusting sound of mud from Dave's body after Konan shot through his chest fell on the ground, as It happened Dave simply gave a Smirk which showed Konan that her paper style arts had nothing against his mud.

"I should tell you, Just like you Konan, I too am made out of something other than bones and muscles, my magic Is called **Mud Magic** which doesn't only allow me to control mud from the ground or my body but also It can turn my body Into mud, Just like your paper turns you Into paper." Dave Explained.

"I should've known, for someone with a Two-Hundred Million Berry bounty that escaped the toughest of prisons you had to somehow sneak past the guards without getting caught." Konan Said.

"True, and my friend Shinpachi has a One-Hundred and Fifty Million Berry bounty on him. We became partners when I was escaping my fourth prison and seen the skills, he had which was why I chose Shinpachi since he too has a sort of Jutsu that turns his body Into something similar like ours, water." Dave Explained.

"So, In other word Shinpachi Is your match." Konan Said.

"Exactly." Dave Confirmed.

"You were told to capture the weapons and the shipment on that ship, but I believe that you had an ulterior motive also." Konan Said, as the papers form her right arm started to form back to her original self. "I didn't expect people like you to come get us, with such strength I can only theorise one thing and one thing only that you're here….. Me." Konan Said. "Taking Into account that me and Nagato both helped our once true leader to for the Akatsuki that makes me the oldest member of the organisation, maybe the very first to Join." Konan Said, with a slight suspicious expression on her face.

"Hmmmmmm. Why Indeed true milady. Since the Akatsuki now belongs to Orochimaru-Sama, that means all Information In the Akatsuki have been kept by Orochimaru, even the deepest of secrets that only Orochimaru-Sama found out four people ever had that Information, only these four were ever trusted with this Information….. That'll be you, Nagato, the true Akatsuki leader, and this fellow named Zetsu ever knew this Information, the others didn't." Dave Said. "You see, Orochimaru annihilated Zetsu, he also took care of ending Nagato's life, and even though he overpowered the true leader of the Akatsuki that didn't mean he didn't get away using a Jutsu that transported him somewhere else, but I highly doubt he'll come back anytime soon, the only former member of the Akatsuki who knows this Information that got away was you. Truth be told I'm rather surprised a highly ranked Shinobi such as yourself even bothered to travel with a kid like him, especially If you're the killer of the "Hidden Rain Village", the one who killed the Daimyo, and the Shinobi of the Rain Village." Dave Finished.

Konan slightly flinched when Dave mentioned Nagato's name In the list, which made her rather angry at him. Also, the part where he mentioned about the Rain Village, she grew guilty. Even though the Village Hidden In the Rain wasn't exactly the most favourable village In the Shinobi Nations considering their methods of terrorisation and forcing most of the population Into the Shinobi program with their lives and their abuse against their allies It was still considered wrong to destroy the entire village, even If the Kage and the Daimyo were nothing more but cowards who hid In the dark petrified of their enemy sacrificing their Shinobi lives ahead of their own, that was how Konan and Nagato got their reputation as a couple of S Class Nuke Shinobi.

"I have a very regrettable past I know, I did a lot of things I'm not proud of, even If I was forced to do them." Konan Stated.

"Yet you did, as far as I know, Orochimaru-Sama's prized worker Is part of the exact same Clan as Nagato Is." Dave Said.

"What are you talking about?" Konan Said, In a Confused expression.

"Tell me." Dave Started. "What was the last name of Nagato?" Dave Asked.

"Nagato told me and Yahiko a long time ago he didn't have a last name, he told us his parents died when he was Just a baby." Konan Replied.

"Or did he? Hasn't It ever occurred to you that Just maybe, maybe, he lied to you. That he did something he wasn't proud of, something Orochimaru-Sama saw before Nagato became a Shinobi." Dave Said. "Orochimaru-Sama told me something personally, something that very few of us rarely get the opportunity to get, some Important Information that he'd rather share with me, and not my partner Shinpachi, maybe It was something for all the trouble he put you through before he kills you." Dave Said. Konan clenched her fists while her facial expression showing both Shock and a Serious face while sweating from the upcoming relation. For her entire life, Konan knew Nagato Just as much as she did with Yahiko. "Nagato's last name Is….. Uzumaki. Nagato Uzumaki, the uncle of Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze." Dave Said.

"What?!" Konan Exclaimed Silently, her eyes wide opened, and her lips giving a shocked expression.

"Orochimaru-Sama told me to tell you as a departure gift before he kills you, he thought It was the least you deserved." Dave Said. "A long time ago, near the conclusion to the Third Great Shinobi War, Orochimaru-Sama when he was still a member of Konoha had led a team through an abandoned village. It was said that the village was once attacked by enemy Shinobi leaving very few survivors but were told to be Shinobi under disguise. He led the team under orders to check every living survivor before deciding on their fate, however there were only ONE family living In that village, a family that seemed to be packing to leave for Konoha for a new life. Once the Shinobi entered their house, they grew with shock at the couple packing their bags full of Kunais and Katanas since they possessed some skills of a Shinobi, of course during that time It wasn't exactly uncommon for anyone to hold weapons, It was very common as a procedure for protection. When they saw the weapons, they however acted Irrational, the war turned many people like that, they panicked and killed Nagato's parents at first sight, they barley lifted a finger on them, as I was told. When Nagato came out and saw what they did, the Leaf Shinobi Immediately recognise their mistake, and apologised. However, as a child they would see It differently, a child usually acts differently at a young age, and using his Immense Chakra, and his Clans Jutsus he killed the Jounin, and Chunin levelled Shinobi on the spot. It wasn't before Orochimaru-Sama arrived, with Nagato already left, and brought the corpse to the Yakamanas to check their memories and showed what happened." Dave Explained.

Konan's bottom lip trembled, and she was saddened of the news she was given. "Nagato… I had no Idea." Konan Said.

"Yet, despite the fact It was Konoha that attacked him he was made Into a Leaf Shinobi, temporarily." Dave Said. "Orochimaru-Sama also told me that Kushina Uzumaki was Nagato's cousin, which makes Naruto his Nephew, yet another half blooded Uzumaki who was also abused most of his life due to Konoha's mistakes again." Dave Said. "All these years, you've chased after the Jinchurikis, and one of them were Nagato's Nephew, who Orochimaru found out while under Infiltration of the organisation that Nagato was purposely lying to the Akatsuki to give his Cousin's son the chance to grow strong enough to beat him, so he wouldn't kill the one person that was closely resembled to Kushina." Dave Said. "If you still care for Nagato, then I guess this'll help you. Orochimaru-Sama had already exploited everything Naruto had, and believe his time Is up, he told me If you do survive long enough then he'll give you the chance to save Naruto before he decides what else he wants to do with him. Naruto's location for the next four weeks Is South West from the Village Hidden In the Leaves, Konoha, and he's located at the "Valley Of Small Canyons" a small forest canyon area that Orochimaru-Sama secretly built a base to observe Konoha at a slightly closer distance, one he doesn't need anymore." Dave Said, as he noticed Konan's expression changing more and more. Konan's tough stare, and her emotionless face suddenly disappeared, replaced by her own opposite look of sadness, confusion, and grief that not only did Nagato lose his parents and lied to her for all these years, but he also kept her In the dark about his own Nephew, suddenly she lost all concentration In her fight, and he legs gave away allowing her to fall to the ground on her knees, while panting crazily.

"Nagato…. No." Konan Said, knowing very well her situation with Nagato. Back then Nagato or Konan couldn't take an entire country down themselves, which was why they turned to the true leader of the Akatsuki for help, as long as they helped him organise the Akatsuki then he would help them, If they were to betray him either of them, then the one who betrays him would die. Nagato kept Konan In the dark so In case If the true leader ever found out about his scheme and his plans, then only Nagato would pay for his life and not Konan.

Dave had his hand behind his back In like a greeting gentlemen stance, but behind Dave's hand he has small Magic circles formed, twisting and turning his hand and fingers while putting a spell on. _"Orochimaru-Sama had told me If I told her the truth It would break her, hurting her, making her lose all focus on the battle ahead of her, now, Is my chance to kill her."_ Dave Thought, with a Smirk, a Smug one too. **"EARTH MAGIC: EARTH SPIKE!"** Dave Yelled, as circle appeared behind Konan, ready to kill her with a earth spike.

Konan's head tilted downwards, and her hair covered her eyes with darkness, showing only her nose and mouth. "I can tell everything you've said was the truth, but…" Konan Said, as a large spikey mud earth made spike headed straight towards Konan's back, Inches from her back now. "I WON'T LET YOU GET THE BETTER OF ME IN THIS FIGHT!" Konan Yelled, as she turned around, with her lower body and everything up to her neck turned Into nothing but paper slips which allowed the earth spike to miss her completely. Her head and hair also turned Into paper slips, which then reformed behind Dave. **"PAPER STYLE: PAPER BOMB SHOOT!"** Konan Yelled, as she pointed arms the exact same way from her earlier attack against Dave.

Dave Gasped, before he opened a hole In his chest which allowed the long stream of paper slips pass him. They both Exclaimed when they saw that the paper slips were heading straight towards a mountain.

 **BOOM!** A large explosion covered one part of the mountain.

"Uhhhhh." Ayato and Shinpachi Said, as their eyes widen like kitten eyes and were wide opened. ( **Author's Note:** Think about the times When In "Fairy Tail" the characters got shocked.)

From the mountain they saw the trees knocked down one by one, since It was far they couldn't hear a thing coming from them, until when they were getting closer and closer the trees falling down started to get louder and louder, revealing a large mud slide heading straight towards the group the size of Tsunami.

"Oh no." Konan Said.

"WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAATTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT!" Ayato and Shinpachi Exclaimed.

Once Konan's body formed back to her original self, Ayato, Shinpachi and her all ran away form the Incoming muddy tide, except for Dave, who kept his formal posture not reacting at all to the Incoming muddy tide. Ayato and Konan ran faster than Shinpachi, who ran Just towards around Dave's location before the tide caught up and buried the two up.

"RUN! RUN! RUN! RUN! RUN! RUN! RUN! RUN! RUN! RUN! RUN! RUN! RUN! RUN! RUN! RUN! RUN! RUN! RUN! RUN! RUN! RUN! RUN! RUN! RUN! RUN! RUN! RUN! RUN! RUN! RUN! RUN!" Ayato Yelled, continually while at the same time running as fast as he can form the tide.

 **"PAPER WING JUTSU!"** Konan Yelled, as papers formed behind her body Into wings, before she flew up before the tide could bury her. "That was close." Konan Said, as she looked down on the tide burying everything on Its path. She couldn't help but feel as though she had forgotten something, once It hit her she saw Ayato, who was near a cliff by the sea, who stopped at the edge.

"OH CRAP!" Ayato Said, as he looked down to see at the edge were high sharp rocks. "Come on! Come on! Come on! Come on! Come on!" Ayato Panted, doing gestures on his hands as If he was controlling the waves to reach high enough to cushion his fall from the sharp and pointy rock. However, the waves couldn't reach even half way through the rocks, high enough to cushion Ayato's fall, Ayato Said, "Ah Damn It!". Ayato looked back, as he saw the giant-sized muddy Tsunami heading straight for him, before he could Say, "NOT GOOD!".

Ayato crossed his arms In front of his face, believing he could stop the mud slide with his strength. Suddenly he felt someone grab his armpits, and his legs were released from the ground as he felt the wind against his face pushing hard. He opened his eyes to see Konan holding on tight to him while flying high In the air, Just enough time before the mud slide could've reached, falling down the steep long cliff he was once at.

"Close call." Konan Said, as she held Ayato close to her In a hug.

Ayato was still holding onto Shinpachi's Katana, before throwing It away.

"Not the sword I'm looking for." Ayato Said.

Konan positioned Ayato to her back, so he held her back tightly while she flew away from their current location.

"Now that's over, I believe we should head to Konoha now." Konan Said.

"Agreed." Ayato Said.

* * *

 **Author's Note:** HELLO MY READERS! I know while again, but If you were following my other stories like "Straw Hat Or Nine Tailed Fox Choose Wiseley", "Trying To Move On", "Fairy Worlds" and "Naruto Uzumaki Mitarashi", then you know I was a little busy since you could see the slight mass upload. I've uploaded like five chapters of my stories. Two chapters of "Straw Hat Or Nine Tailed Fox Choose Wiseley", one chapter of "Trying To Move On", one chapter of "Fairy Worlds, and one chapter of "Naruto Uzumaki Mitarashi". I call It "Upload Tsunami", I'll do this time to time, but nit all the time, uploading different chapters of different stories while taking one month off and making a deadline for the uploading to happen, for an entire month since I uploaded stories like "Long Lost" and "Fairy Worlds" I spent that time making those five chapters.

I also decided to do something similar to a story I found called "Between The Lines" a "Fairy Tail" fanfic, where It's Just short chapters but long stories.

I also will do one shot from time to time and make an "Announcement" story where It's not really a story to be honest with you, It's actually goanna be like a update catalogue where I'll tell you what's happening and when I'm thinking of uploading something so there.

I hope you enjoyed.

 **DON'T FORGET TO READ AND REVIEW.**

Thanks dudes bye 😊.


	5. Chapter 5 Infiltration On Konoha

Chapter 5

Infiltration on Konoha

* * *

"Talking"

 _"Thought"_

 **"Inner/Demon Talking"**

 ** _"Inner/Demon Thought"_**

 **"Move/Ability Talking"**

 ** _"Move/Ability Thought"_**

* * *

 **Last Time:** As Ayato and his new friend Konan were travelling to the Leaf village until they encountered a man and a teen In the name of Dave and Shinpachi who both were meant to be on the boat raid the night before. Attempting to pay both Ayato and Konan back Dave and Shinpachi attacked them but the fight for Ayato against Shinpachi was turning In Ayato's favour. Meanwhile Konan was fighting Dave who knew a type of mud magic which like Konan turned his entire body Into mud and earth. Dave told Konan all about the whereabouts of Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze who would Interest Konan a lot to protect, giving her more reason to go to Konoha. Now that the mud slid had drifted Dave and Shinpachi away Konan was flying with Ayato on her back to Konoha. Yet all the harm coming to them Is far from over as they'll go against a brand-new challenge…. Konoha. How will they survive?

* * *

 **(Story Begins)**

"Uhhhhhhhhh AHHHHHHH!" Were the Yells of Shinpachi as he was desperately trying to climb out of his own muddy prison. "Dave you BASTARD!" Shinpachi Yelled.

"What's wrong Shinpachi?" Asked a pile of mud as It slithered there like a snake before forming Itself form the ground up to become Dave, who was standing up straight without a singles scratch or dirt on him holding his top hat.

"You what's wrong!" Shinpachi Replied as a small puddle of soft liquid made water came from the ground showing Shinpachi's head.

"Ahhh yes! Now that I remember you're **Water Style Transformation Jutsu** transforms your entire body Into liquid water. But as a small price to pay you are trapped In that weak form for a while until you drink enough water to rebuild your entire body." Dave Said.

"That's right you son of bitch!" Shinpachi Grunted.

"Now, now language Shinpachi." Dave Said.

"Whatever, did that Akatsuki chick and that brat get pulled under In the mud?" Shinpachi Asked.

"Unfortunately, no. While the mud was sliding, I was on the surface already transformed, It seem as though that the former Akatsuki member has the ability to fly, and grabbed the _Wizard Saint's_ student with her In order to save his life." Dave Replied as he explained the whole situation to Shinpachi.

"Well shit, all we did was mess up the name of the _Snake Alliance_." Shinpachi Said.

"As far as I know Orochimaru-Sama mainly wanted us to spread the word on Naruto-San's location so Shinobi villages would be well aware of him." Dave Said. "And besides…." Dave stopped as he gave a slight evil smirk on his face. "Soon there'll be battle that this whole world will never forget, and people like us will be treated like kings." Dave Said, In a dark tone.

* * *

(Location: Four Miles From Konoha, Specific Location: Forest)

Konan landed not too far from where they had been, looking at the destroyed side and the road that had been swallowed by the earth. Ayato had his hands on his knees while panting crazily In exhaustion.

"H-Hey…. Th-Thanks fo-for the… Save!" Ayato Panted.

"It was nothing. You saved my life, so I saved yours." Konan Said, not turning her attention to Ayato, Instead leaving her eyes on the mass destruction.

"However, you do realise what sort of person you're enraging do you not?" Konan Asked, as she turned her attention to Ayato.

"Who cares!" Ayato Replied without care. He wiped his mouth from the saliva he spat from running. "If his resolve for problems means killing people, then I am happy that I pissed him off! I can never understand those people!". This took Konan's attention, which made her raise an eyebrow. "People who's willing to kill other Innocent people for power don't deserve It! They don't understand the Importance of life or It's value!".

Konan was taken a back by Ayato's words. Usually If someone angered somebody like Orochimaru they would be scared beyond measure, or they would say something like "Orochimaru Is a coward" without thinking. Ayato did neither.

It'd seem like Ayato meant every word to the core of his heart. It was obvious he wasn't terrified of Orochimaru, nor was he scared of his Snake Alliance. Instead, that alliance made him angry.

"That may be true. We must continue our journey." Konan said.

* * *

(Location: Konoha, Specific Location: Residential Street)

In an apartment the size of a family for three with two levels, laid a pink haired Chunin around the same age as Ayato in her bed. She had green jade eyes and a fair skin, her hair ending about the bottom of her head. Her name is Sakura Haruno.

She woke from her slumber.

Sakura took a few minutes to get changed to her red zipped up vest with the Haruno symbol on the back, pale brown miniskirt, bicycle shorts, dark Shinobi shoes that went up to her knees, elbow warmers on her elbows coloured pale brown, and dark leather gloves. She wore her red Kenosha headband on her head.

She then proceeded to walk towards the exit of her room when something caught her attention…

It was a picture of Team Seven, the day when they graduated the Academy with their Sensei Kakashi. She looked at the Photo, there she saw Sasuke, who at the time was a Genin in Konoha's rankings. She then looked at the person who was across from Sasuke, a Genin who wore what seemed to be an orange baggy jumpsuit with spiky blond hair and fox-like whiskers on his cheeks.

A single tear ran down the Kunoichi's eyes, as she remembered that day… The day Naruto left Konoha…

* * *

(Location: In The Forest)

Ayato and Konan were walking down a dirt path.

Ayato was ahead of her. Konan had a strange feeling about Konoha. She started to notice movement near them. Ayato, being a little dense, didn't notice it at all. Konan could feel at least a few _Chakra_ signatures behind her.

The only reason she came here was because of Ayato, Ayato wanted to bring her here. He explained to her that, since he finished his training with his Master, Romero, Ayato was allowed to do what he wants, by his instructor's words. One of the things he wanted to do, was to join a Guild called Fairy Tail In Fiore Kingdom. In order to get there, Ayato would need to get past the Shinobi Nations and Konoha to get there, which was the fastest route t him.

Ayato never thought of Konan as a bad person. He never heard what she did, but he didn't care, all that was in the past and there was nothing they could do to change that.

Konan didn't know why but… For some reason, she could tell that Ayato had once felt great pain.

She was lost in thought, before something grabbed her mouth, and pulled her into the shadows.

"Hey Konan. Quick question! What did these Akatsuki guys look like?" Ayato turned around to look at Konan, but could see that she was gone.

"Konan?" Ayato looked around. "KONAN!".

Behind the trees, was a man with grey coloured silver hair with a mask on his face covering his left eye.

"Kakashi. Should we go after him?" said a Chunin, as he walked up to the Jounin.

"No, just bring her back to the Leaf village. Where she'll pay for her crimes." The man known as Kakashi said to his subordinate, before he left with an unconscious Konan on his back.

Kakashi then left, following his subordinate.

Ayato looked around, trying to find Konan, but couldn't.

"Where did she go?" He looked around, only to see far from his location, a village named Konoha.

* * *

 **Author's Note:** That's it for this chapter.

If you enjoyed this there are more stories, I have to offer for you.

 ** _Konoha's Runaway Demon._**

 ** _Trying To Move On._**

 ** _Fairy Worlds._**

 ** _Journey Of Happiness._**

 ** _Straw Hat Or Nine-Tailed Fox… Choose Wisely._**

 ** _Naruto Uzumaki Mitarashi._**

 ** _Konoha's Proud Demon._**

These are the stories I have to offer.

Please read and review, because that would help me a lot.

 **DON'T FORGET TO READ AND REVIEW.**

I hope you enjoyed.

Thanks dudes😊.


End file.
